


Samba!

by Alaiya



Series: Une deuxième chance [41]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Chauvinism, FIFA World Cup 2014, Football | Soccer, Gen, Humor, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2014, année de tous les dangers: la menace plane. Chacun devra défendre chèrement sa peau au cours d'un combat où il ne pourra en rester qu'un et pour vaincre, mauvaise foi et chauvinisme seront déterminants. Sanctuaire, ballon rond: que le meilleur gagne!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brésil 3 – 1 Croatie

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Masami Kurumada
> 
> Notes de l'auteur: à chaque compétition internationale, je me suis toujours dit qu'on tenait avec le Sanctuaire le moyen de faire du grand n'importe quoi à partir de pas grand-chose, aidée en ceci par un intérêt personnel de longue date pour le football. Or, 2014, année de coupe du monde au Brésil: il n'en fallait pas plus!
> 
> Ce recueil compile les vignettes écrites et postées au fur et à mesure des matchs de poule sur le forum de Saint Seiya Pedia et ce, depuis deux semaines (au passage, un grand merci aux m'sieurs dames de SSP qui m'ont suivie dans ce délire).  
> Les huitièmes de finale démarrant ce jour, il a semblé plus opportun de les poster d'un seul tenant, afin d'être paré pour la suite.
> 
> Pour des raisons de commodités personnelles, j'ai inscrit le déroulement de tout cela dans l'UDC!verse mais cela ne devrait pas poser de problèmes pour les non-initiés (seules quelques subtilités sont susceptibles de leur échapper, que je me ferai cependant un plaisir de leur expliquer). A noter néanmoins que c'est tout de même la chronologie de l'UDC!verse qui s'applique, aussi les personnages ont tous en l'occurrence entre quarante et cinquante ans.
> 
> Bonne lecture.

_ 13 juin 2014 – 5 heures du matin – Sanctuaire _

La nuit a été affreusement chaude. Et lourde. Quant à la fraîcheur de l’aube, compte tenu du ciel déjà dégagé et de l’absence de la plus petite brise, de toute évidence elle ne va pas durer.

 

Debout sur le seuil du quatrième temple, Shura prend une profonde inspiration d’un air déjà tiède, avant de s’étrangler aussi sec lorsqu’il entend plus qu’il n’aperçoit la troupe des apprentis s’acheminer vers les arènes dans un chahut pour le moins inhabituel. Surtout à une heure aussi matinale.

 

Les rires, les sifflets et les exclamations s’entrechoquent, avec une volubilité et une vigueur aptes à sortir de leur lit les moins matinaux des habitants du Sanctuaire. Un sourcil levé, le Capricorne suit leur progression à l’oreille.

_C’est quoi ce bordel ?_

 

« La coupe du monde a commencé, tu as déjà oublié ? »

 

Le coude du Cancer vient s’appuyer sans façon sur l’épaule de son compagnon, et la fumée de sa première cigarette coincée entre ses doigts s’étire paresseusement dans l’air immobile comme il pointe la partie basse du Domaine Sacré :

 

« Aldé est tout fébrile et les gosses le sentent. Ça fait au moins une semaine qu’il leur en parle tous les jours ! Et vu que hier soir le Brésil a gagné son premier match, autant te dire qu’ils savent que ce matin, ils ne vont pas branler grand-chose : ce grand couillon va leur refaire les quatre-vingts dix minutes par le menu.

— Parce que tu appelles ça un match, toi ? Moi j’appelle ça du vol. Le penalty…

— Quoi, le penalty ? Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire qu’il n’y était pas ! »

 

Angelo a retiré son bras de l’épaule du Capricorne et le scrute de haut en bas, le défi à la pointe du menton et la suspicion au fond du regard.

 

« L’autre lui a retenu le bras en pleine surface, rajoute-t-il sur un ton de commisération qui fait lever à Shura les yeux au ciel :

— C’est vrai, j’avais oublié : l’effet de la gravité dans la surface, une question de point de vue, pas vrai ?

— Hé, ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

— Qu’on va passer un mois formidable. »


	2. Espagne 1 – 5 Pays-Bas

_ 14 juin 2014, matin – Sanctuaire _

_Un mois formidable, hein…_

 

Pourtant, tout avait plutôt bien commencé. Un démarrage équilibré, certes avec quelques imprécisions mais enfin, rien que de très normal pour une première entrée dans la compétition, puis un penalty. Le ricanement du Cancer à ce moment-là lui avait glissé dessus tel une goutte d’eau sur le plumage d’un canard, jusqu’à son commentaire – « Et celui-là, tu vas me dire aussi qu’il n’y était pas ? » – qui l’avait laissé de marbre, quand bien même il n’avait pu retenir un sourire mince.

 

Le sourire, il l’avait gardé même après l’égalisation. Champions du monde, double champions d’Europe : pas de quoi s’inquiéter. Il avait alors attaqué sa seconde pizza de bon cœur, allant jusqu’à rire des prophéties d’Angelo, martelées au même rythme que le goulot de sa bouteille de bière qu’il n’avait de cesse de pointer vers lui :

 

« T’as de la merde dans les yeux ou quoi ? Tu les as vus les autres ? Vous allez vous faire ré-ta-mer la gueule, écoute bien ce que je te dis. »

 

Puis la seconde mi-temps avait commencé. Pénible. Douloureuse. Interminable. Et assez pathétique pour réussir à éteindre jusqu’à l’hilarité du Cancer à qui pourtant il en fallait pour ne pas user et abuser d’une aussi belle occasion de se venger de l’humiliation subie par l’Italie deux ans auparavant.

 

Le dernier quart de pizza avait refroidi dans son carton, la bière était restée au fond de la bouteille et c’était le cœur lourd que le Capricorne avait rejoint son lit, claquant la porte au nez d’un Cancer qui pour le coup, avait vaguement regretté le résultat d’un match sur lequel il avait pourtant parié en secret le matin même et qui serait définitivement son seul succès de la soirée.

 

* * *

 

_« Le premier qui me tape encore sur l’épaule, je… »_

 

Les narines de l’Espagnol se pincent comme ses doigts se crispent sur son bol de café noir et la main qui se pose en haut de son dos le voit se retourner avec brusquerie avec déjà une fin de non-recevoir au bord des lèvres quand il tombe nez à nez avec la large figure compatissante d’Aldébaran.

 

« Shura, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé pour hier soir.

— Aldé, pour l’amour de…

— Il a ses vers, t’inquiète, ça va lui passer, marmonne le Cancer qui s’est relégué de lui-même à l’autre bout de la cuisine du Palais devant l’air peu avenant de son compagnon.

— Remarque, ça se comprend, en même temps. »

 

Milo, qui lui tient compagnie, hoche la tête d’un air entendu :

 

« Moi aussi, je ferais la gueule si j’étais à sa place.

— Ça, ça ne risque pas de t’arriver ceci dit.

— Ah, ah, très drôle.

— Non, sérieux, vous avez trouvé de l’argent pour acheter les maillots, au moins ?

— Je. Ne. Fais. Pas. La. Gueule ! »

 

Le Capricorne a crié. Non, hurlé serait plus juste, et Aldébaran recule d’un pas tandis que l’Italien et le Grec ouvrent de grands yeux.

 

« Je ne fais pas la gueule, répète Shura avec un longue et profonde inspiration. Quant à toi – un regard incisif en direction du Cancer – je te conseille d’arrêter de la ramener sinon…

— Sinon quoi ?

— Tu pourras te la mettre derrière l’oreille ? Suggère Milo avec un petit sourire hypocrite.

— Shura, tu sais, vous pouvez quand même finir en tête de groupe, hein… »

 

Le Taureau s’est assis en face de l’Espagnol et insiste :

 

« Et comme ça, vous avez toutes vos chances de passer les huitièmes face à la Croatie…

— Oh et lui, hé, genre le Brésil finira premier et il n’y a même pas à discuter !

— … Et dans la foulée, ce ne sera pas trop difficile, je pense. Tu devrais descendre chez moi, tu verras j’ai fait quelques hypothèses, ça pourrait t’intéresser. »

 

Shura dodeline sans répondre et Aldébaran lui tapote le dessus de la main :

 

« Ne t’inquiète pas, va. Au fait, je t’ai déjà raconté la finale du Brésil contre l’Uruguay ? »


	3. Colombie 3 – 0 Grèce

_ 14 juin 2014, soir – Sanctuaire _

Mü pénètre sous la stoa avec un soupir d’aise. Il n’est même pas encore dans le temple de la Vierge que, par un miracle qu’il ne s’explique toujours pas en dépit des années et dont à vrai dire il se fiche comme de l’an quarante, déjà une fraîcheur agréable enveloppe tout son corps mis à mal par une chaleur écrasante et trop précoce pour la saison. Il sera bien ici, et se félicite une fois de plus d’avoir eu cette idée.

 

« Tiens, pose ça là »

 

Tout sourire, Shaka l’accueille dans ses appartements, pieds nus sur les dalles fraîches et le Bélier lui emboîte le pas jusqu’au petit salon, véritable havre de paix et de sérénité que l’Atlante ne manque jamais de lui envier, lui chez qui le désordre est une seconde nature d’être nécessaire à ses centres d’intérêt, à savoir la recherche et les vieilleries. Et la recherche _sur_ les vieilleries par la même occasion.

 

La salade de fruits qu’il a amenée avec lui rejoint le reste des victuailles préparées par la Vierge. Les deux hommes se connaissent bien et chacun a préparé pour l’autre ce qu’il apprécie. Cette fin d’après-midi s’annonce de fait sous les meilleurs auspices possibles, ce que l’Indien confirme avec un sourire:

 

« Tu as bien fait de me rejoindre ici. Après tout, pourquoi rester tout seul dans ton temple quand les trois suivants sont vides ?

— D’ailleurs, je suis monté avec Aldébaran : Aiolia et les autres n’attendaient plus que lui.

— Ils ont terminé leurs préparatifs ? »

 

Mü a un rire franc :

 

« Ils m’ont eu l’air prêts, en effet. »

 

 

Pour le premier match de la Grèce, Aiolia a proposé d’accueillir ses compatriotes – et quiconque serait intéressé – chez lui, la fin d’après-midi se prêtant en outre à merveille à un apéritif en préambule à un bon repas qui les accompagnera vraisemblablement tout au long des quatre-vingts dix minutes. De fait, se sont greffés à la petite équipe locale Shura qui a bien besoin de se changer les idées, Angelo qui se délecte par avance de la déception de ses confrères – faillite pour faillite, hein… – Camus parce qu’il lui faut affûter ses arguments en prévision du match de la France et Aldébaran, qui tient absolument à promouvoir le bel esprit censé présider à une telle compétition et donc à supporter également les équipes encouragées par ses amis. Les filles se sont abstenues, la première parce que la Suède n’a pas été fichue de se qualifier, et la seconde parce que, aussi grecque qu’elle est, elle n’en partage pas moins l’opinion du Cancer. Même si elle s’est bien gardée d’en faire part à son beau-frère dont le pas lourd dont la tête passe déjà par la porte restée entrouverte :

 

« Shaka ? Excuse-moi de te déranger de nouveau – au fait, encore merci pour les piments de tout à l’heure, sans toi, je ne sais pas comment on aurait fait – mais est-ce par hasard, tu aurais un tire-bouchon ? J’étais persuadé d’en avoir un mais…

— On a cherché partout et on n’a rien trouvé, compléta Kanon sur un ton sarcastique qui en dit long quant à son avis sur une lacune aussi inadmissible.

— Bien sûr…. Tiens, fait l’Indien après une revue rapide de ses tiroirs. Tu peux le garder pour la soirée, tu n’auras qu’à me le rendre demain ?

— Merci beaucoup. Pas de problème. »

 

Et les deux grecs de redescendre aussi sec les marches, Mü et Shaka s’installant confortablement après avoir ouvert les portes et fenêtres afin de profiter d’une brise aussi soudaine que providentielle.

 

« Tu as amené les cartes ? »

 

Pour toute réponse, le Bélier pose le paquet entre eux sur la table basse et ils échangent un sourire de connivence. Mondial ou pas, ils ne vont pas en perdre leurs petites habitudes pour autant. L’Atlante n’a jamais été intéressé par le football et est, ma foi, plutôt content de trouver parmi ses camarades quelqu’un qui partage son plus total désintérêt pour le sujet.

 

« La Grèce joue contre qui, déjà ? Demande Shaka tout en mélangeant le jeu.

— La Colombie si j’ai bien compris.

— Et ils sont bons ?

— Aldébaran dit qu’ils ne sont pas mauvais… Mais pas aussi bons que le Brésil, bien entendu.

— Bien entendu. »

 

S’esclaffant de concert, ils n’entendent pas tout d’abord le raclement de gorge gêné qui finit cependant par leur parvenir depuis le seuil.

 

« Aiolia? Qu’est ce qui t’arrive ? »

 

_Encore_ mais Shaka réussit à conserver vaille que vaille son sourire au lieu de laisser transparaître son agacement.

 

« Angelo a fait des bolognese mais je n’ai pas… Enfin, vous savez, l’espèce de cuillère, là, avec des dents tout autour, et il refuse de nous servir sans cet ustensile.

— Et avec une fourchette, non ? »

 

Le Bélier a perçu l’exaspération de son pair et si lui-même vient d’arriver, il devine que le Lion vient à l’instant de traverser la frontière si particulière qui sépare les relations de bon voisinage de l’abus caractérisé.

 

« Tu sais comment il est…

— En voilà une – Shaka tendit l’objet sous le nez du Lion qui s’en empare aussitôt. Besoin d’autre chose ?

— Non… non, ça devrait aller. Promis, je vous dérangerai plus.

— Tu ne nous déranges pas. » Répond la Vierge comme Mü lève les yeux au ciel, mi-consterné, mi-amusé par le self-control durement mis à l’épreuve de son ami, que le Lion salue prestement avant de s’en retourner derechef.

 

« Quelque chose me dit qu’on n’est pas prêt de le revoir, commente le Bélier une fois le Grec disparu dans son temple. Bon, on s’installe ? »

 

* * *

 

De le revoir, lui ou l’un de ses invités, non. Mais de les entendre, oui.

 

« Et... but !

 

« Non, pas déjà ?

 

« C’te défense en bois, sérieux !

 

« Allez, cours, mais cours, bordel !

 

« Ridicules. Vous êtes r-idi-cu-les.

 

« Hé, oh ça va hein, 1-0 à la mi-temps, c’est pas encore la catastrophe...

 

« C’est vrai, c’était moins pire pour l’Espagne, mais quand on voit ce que ça a donné, hein…

 

« Angelo, ta gueule.

 

« Pas mauvais, ces Colombiens. Pas mauvais du tout.

 

« Le football d’Amérique Latine, c’est du grand football, mes amis. Mais votre équipe ne démérite pas : quelle implication ! Je suis sûr qu’à la reprise, vous allez avoir un bonne surprise.

 

« ...

 

« Et de deux !

 

« C’est bon, on a vu Angelo !

 

« Tu sais ce qu’on dit, Aioros: jamais deux sans trois…

 

« LA FERME ! »

 

Mü enserre ses tempes entre ses doigts et le regard de Shaka erre entre la fenêtre ouverte dont il sait que s’il la ferme, la chaleur aura tôt fait de les rattraper, et le plafond – donc le ciel – dont il sait aussi qu’il n’a plus de secours à attendre depuis dix ans, mais on ne sait jamais, sur un malentendu…

 

« Je suis désolé, finit-il par dire, contrit devant l’air vaguement désabusé du Bélier. Finalement…

— On aurait dû se retrouver chez moi.

— J’aurais dû m’en douter.

— Tu ne pouvais pas deviner. Après tout en temps normal, ils sont…

— Normaux ? Propose l’Indien, esquissant déjà un sourire auquel répond un Mü résigné :

— Quelque chose comme ça, oui.

— Quand a lieu le prochain match de la Grèce ?

— Attends. »

 

L’Atlante extirpe de sa poche un papier qu’il déplie avec soin, Aldébaran s’étant montré assez charitable à son égard pour lui fournir le programme de la coupe du monde afin de lui permettre d’anticiper les réactions de certains de ses camarades, à défaut de les imaginer. Encore que : le Bélier n’en est pas à son premier Mondial subi au Sanctuaire.

 

« Jeudi. A minuit. 

— Curry, ça t’ira ? 

— Ce sera parfait. »

 


	4. Angleterre 1 – 2 Italie

_ Nuit du 14 au 15 juin, Sanctuaire _

_“_ _Fratelli d'Italia !_

_L'Italia s'è desta !_

_Dell'elmo di Scipio !_

_S'è cinta la testa !_

_Dov'è la vittoria?”_

 

« Non mais ça va pas bien de beugler comme ça à cette heure-ci ?!

— Parce que c’est de ma faute si le premier match de l’Italie est à minuit peut-être ?

— Et tu ne pouvais pas aller le regarder chez toi…

— Parce que tu ne restes pas avec moi ?

— Pour voir jouer une bande de chèvres ? Non, merci bien.

— …

— Mettons que je n’ai rien dit. »

 

Shura cherche une mesquinerie plus percutante à rajouter, n’en trouve pas et caresse un instant l’idée de s’en prendre aux vocalises du Cancer, avant de l’abandonner aussitôt. En l’occurrence, cela l’aurait bien arrangé qu’il chante faux, mais c’est tout sauf le cas. Ce type a décidément des qualités bien cachées et parfois, Shura se maudissait de les avoir découvertes : son efficacité dans la répartie s’en ressentait.

 

« Allez, viens. »

 

Angelo tapote le canapé à côté de lui et un reniflement agacé plus tard, le Capricorne vient s’installer, héritant d’une bouteille de bière si glacée qu’il finit par admettre que compte tenu de la chaleur écrasante qui de toute manière l’empêche de dormir, il peut bien subir un match de l’Italie si ça lui permet de se rafraîchir un minimum. Et comme l’autre ne se collera pas à lui, tout hypnotisé qu’il est par l’écran…

 

De la position assise, il se laisse rapidement aller à la version affalée, histoire de grappiller avec un peu plus de constance les souffles d’air erratiques qui lui parviennent depuis les fenêtres grandes ouvertes. N’importe quoi, pourvu qu’il oublie la touffeur de sa chambre. Et avec un peu de chance, il réussira même à se rendormir.

 

Ou pas.

 

* * *

 

« Beau match, hein…

— Je ne te le fais pas dire. »

 

Ils ont éteint toutes les lumières. Pour mieux voir. La lumière de l’écran, rectangle aveuglant dans l’obscurité, reflète sa déclinaison de verts sur leurs visages parfaitement réveillés, yeux grands ouverts et bouches bées, comme ils ont adopté une position identique, avant-bras posés sur les genoux et bustes penchés en direction de la télévision.

 

Cela aurait été facile. Et de bonne guerre. S’afficher en tant que supporter de l’Angleterre pour le principe parce que l’Italie est un obstacle potentiel sur la route de l’Espagne – bien mal amorcée, oui, ça va on sait, pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie – et pour le plaisir de voir le Cancer s’en offusquer, râler, et s’énerver. Mais au contraire de ce dernier, la mauvaise foi ne fait pas partie du pack de base de l’Espagnol. Ou alors juste un petit peu. Le minimum syndical, quoi.

 

Or en l’occurrence, il aurait fallu être d’une mauvaise foi patentée pour demeurer de marbre devant ce match et plus encore pour dénigrer ceux qui n’ont plus rien à voir avec l’équipe –enfin, les chèvres – qui avait encaissé un 4-0 deux années plus tôt. Contre l’Espagne. _Le bon temps._

 

« Alors, hein ? Qu’est-ce que je t’avais dit ?

— Je l’admets : tu avais raison.

— Tu ne veux pas me redire ça, là tout de suite, histoire que je t’enregistre ? Pour mes vieux jours.

— Pousse pas ton avantage, le Rital. Vous avez gagné un match de poule, pas la coupe.

— Au fait, tu as compté les petites étoiles sur le maillot ? Tu sais, celles qui sont au pluriel ?

— Tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire ?

— Oui, oh, rabat-joie…

— Tu parles. Si tu voyais ta tronche, rien de ce que je pourrais rajouter pourrait t’enlever ce sourire débile de toute manière. »

 

Victorieux, en effet le Cancer le transpire et il finit par se lever en s’étirant à qui mieux mieux, sans relever les derniers propos de Shura.

 

« Bah, allez, ce n’est qu’un match de poule comme tu dis et c’est d’ailleurs ce que tu devrais te répéter en boucle concernant ta “rora”, là…

— La Roja.

— Rora.

— Ro. Ja !

— Laisse tomber, c’est imprononçable ton truc !

— C’est parce que tu ne fais pas d’effort.

— Pour le temps que ça va servir en même temps… Ok, j’arrête, j’arrête ! »

 

Et le Cancer de louvoyer en souplesse pour atteindre la chambre en premier avant de se faire chasser. Pas moyen qu’il passe un seconde nuit sur ce canapé, merde !


	5. France 3 – 0 Honduras

_ 15 juin, 22 heures – Sanctuaire _

Saga a fini par se résoudre à mettre le grand salon du palais à disposition de ses pairs pendant le Mondial. Non sans rechigner tant et plus parce que son bureau est juste au-dessus, que le son porte depuis le jardin jusqu’à sa fenêtre, que les horaires des matchs sont indus de son point de vue et qu’il ne pourra de fait pas balader ses insomnies comme ça lui chante partout dans le palais et ce, pendant un bon mois.

 

Mais c’est là le prix à payer pour maintenir l’harmonie au sein du Domaine Sacré. Shaka n’a rien dit ; pas vraiment. Mais son regard a été plus qu’éloquent quand le Pope s’est enquis des éventuelles nuisances liées à la soirée chez Aiolia. La Vierge est un être patient, mais dans les limites strictement humaines auxquelles il est réduit depuis dix ans, un délai somme toute approprié pour que chacun ait largement eu le temps d’apprendre à ne pas les outrepasser.

 

« Bon, tout le monde est là ? »

 

Le Lion passe en revue les effectifs quand Angelo intervient, déjà confortablement renfoncé dans le sofa, à sa place favorite :

 

« Tout le monde sauf le principal intéressé. Milo, il est passé où, tu as vu l’heure ? Ça commence dans dix minutes !

— Il est allé faire une course à Athènes en début d’après-midi, c’est bizarre qu’il ne soit pas encore là.

— Tu l’as contacté ?

— Je lui ai laissé un message, oui. Il m’a répondu que son taxi était coincé dans les embouteillages.

— Porca miseria…

— Quoi ?

— On ne pensait pas à ce genre- _là_ de contact, précise Shura à la suite de l’Italien avec un sourire en coin, Aioros hochant la tête à côté de lui en signe d’approbation.

— Oh… Pour ça, encore faudrait-il que son cosmos soit réceptif.

— Ben voyons.

— Ça va hein, je ne suis pas sa mère non plus, finit par rétorquer sèchement le Scorpion. Il a dit qu’il serait là, il sera là. Point final.

— Si tu le dis… – Kanon se tourne vers Aldébaran – Bon, on l’entame, cette bouteille de rhum ? »  


* * *

_« Je ne sais pas ce que tu fous, mais ce serait bien que tu t’actives. »_

 

Une vibration ne tarda pas à se faire sentir dans sa paume et discrètement, Milo jeta un coup d’œil à l’écran du téléphone pour lire la réponse du Verseau :

_« Taxi tombé en panne. En cherche un autre. »_

_« Y a d’autres moyens ! »  
_

_« Suis en pleine ville. »_

 

Réprimant un grognement de frustration, le Grec remise précipitamment son mobile dans la poche arrière de son jean pour accepter avec un sourire le plus large possible, le verre et le bol d’olives piquantes obligeamment tendus par Shura à son attention.

 

« Des nouvelles ? Demande ce dernier.

— Oui, oui, il arrive.

— Ça commence !

— Bon, je vous laisse – Saga se lève – et évitez d’en foutre partout, ce serait bien.

— Pourquoi tu me regardes ? »

 

Angelo défie le Pope du regard qui réplique dans un soupir sué par les années :

 

« Pour rien. Vraiment pour rien.

— Au fait, Kanon, le petit ne vient pas regarder le match avec nous ? Demande Aldébaran.

— Andreas n’aime pas le foot. Oui, oui, je sais. » Rajoute le cadet des jumeaux, fataliste devant les sourcils levés de ses camarades avant que Saga, sur le point de sortir, ne précise :

« Comme son oncle. Quand je dis que ce gosse a pris le meilleur de nous deux, ce n’est pas une blague.

— Mouais, dis plutôt qu’avec un prénom pareil, on ne pouvait pas s’attendre à autre chose, non plus.

— On n’a pas idée d’être aussi rancunier à ton âge, Angelo.

— Tu sais ce qu’il te dit, mon âge ?

— Fermez-la, on écoute les hymnes…

— Et l’autre qui n’est même pas là pour celui de son pays, ah ben bravo, renifle le Cancer avec dédain. C’est bien les Français, ça… Ils attendent quoi, d’ailleurs ?

— Bizarre.

— Apparemment, ils ont un problème de sono.

— Elle disait quoi la présidente de ton pays, Aldé, pas plus tard qu’il y a une semaine ? Que tout était prêt, ou un truc du genre, non ? Y a pas à dire, elle était super convaincante.

— Les incidents techniques, ça arrive n’importe où ! Proteste le Taureau. Et, oui, le Brésil est prêt !

— Prêts à quoi ? Manifester ? Faire la grève ? Perdre le Mondial ?

— Angelo… »

 

La pichenette du Capricorne est suffisamment sèche pour lui tirer une protestation, au moins pour la forme, et le Sagittaire lui jette un regard peu amène :

 

« Certains sont interdits de stade, toi tu vas finir interdit de salon si ça continue.

— Toujours aussi peu d’humour à ce que je vois. Ceci étant dit, si Camus était là, le problème ne se poserait pas.

— Parce que ce serait sa fête, c’est ça ? Fait Kanon dont le sourire s’élargit de seconde en seconde.

— Pourquoi tu crois que je suis venu voir jouer les Français ? Pour leurs compétences footballistiques, peut-être ? »

 

La réplique a le mérite d’achever de dénouer les tensions et tous s’esclaffent de bon cœur, y compris Milo dont le téléphone reste désespérément inerte. Camus lui a pourtant promis. Qu’il viendrait. En dépit de son peu d’enthousiasme que le Scorpion n’a pas manqué de noter. Il en a d’ailleurs été étonné : sans être un supporter invétéré et expansif, le Français a pour habitude de suivre les compétitions internationales d’un œil un minimum intéressé. Après tout, le foot est l’un des seuls points communs entre toutes les nationalités du Sanctuaire et pour les non Grecs un moyen de mieux s’intégrer au vivier local, ce que le Verseau a d’ailleurs compris très vite, dès son arrivée quelques trente années plus tôt. Et franchement, depuis le temps, ils ont tous largement dépassé le stade du copinage forcé autour d’un pack de six.

 

Un cran de ceinture soudain tiraillé le fait baisser les yeux en direction du Cancer qui marmonne sans quitter l’écran des yeux, un doigt crocheté dans le passant du jean :

 

« »Allez, assieds-toi, non seulement tu ne paieras pas plus cher, mais avec un peu de chance ça le fera venir. Et accessoirement, tu sortiras de devant la télé.

— Il m’avait dit qu’il viendrait.

— Tu sais, les Français, les enjeux importants, tout ça… On voit ce que ça donne d’habitude, hein.

— Contre le Honduras ? » Milo a ouvert de grands yeux.

« Non : l’Italie, l’Espagne et le Brésil dans la même pièce. Je ne cite pas la Grèce, mais… sans offense, hein.

— T’es vraiment con, tu le sais, ça ? »

 

Secoué par l’hilarité, le Scorpion écope de quelques “chut” furieux et finit bon gré mal gré par oublier son téléphone. Qui ne se manifestera pas de toute la soirée.

 

* * *

_ Journal de Camus Laniel, chevalier du Verseau – 15 juin 2014 _

_Ils ont gagné._

_Ils ont même réussi à mettre un but qui ne soit ni un penalty, ni une boulette de l’équipe adverse. A la régulière. Pas de carton rouge. Pas de caprice. Pas de bus en grève._

_Souriants. Collectifs. S’il y avait eu l’hymne, ils auraient été fichus de chanter, je parie._

_Le prochain match est vendredi. Je n’ai plus le choix, je vais être obligé d’y assister. Angelo sera là. Shura sera là. Aldé sera là._

_Je suis foutu._


	6. Allemagne 4 – 0 Portugal

_ Lundi 16 juin, soirée – Sanctuaire _

 

« Tu as vu ? L’Allemagne en a collé quatre au Portugal.

— Tant mieux. Je n’ai jamais pu blairer Ronaldo.

— Allons bon : pourtant, il me fait penser à toi quand tu étais jeune, taquine l’Espagnol qui devine plus qu’il ne voit Angelo lever les yeux au ciel dans la semi pénombre.

— Raison de plus. »

 

Ils ont décidé de faire relâche pour le reste la soirée. Et au-delà du fait que l’Iran ou les Etats-Unis, ils en ont quand même un peu beaucoup rien à carrer, le quota raisonnable d’heures qu’ils sont en mesure de passer en compagnie de leurs pairs – qu’ils aiment beaucoup au demeurant, là n’est pas la question – sans en prendre un pour taper sur l’autre est proche de son maximum. Or, ce n’est encore que les matchs de poule et ils vont devoir tenir encore trois semaines. Mieux vaut, de fait, en garder un peu sous le pied.

 

« N’empêche : il promet ce Mondial, reprend le Cancer au bout d’un moment. Et si on y allait ?

— Pardon ?

— Au Brésil. Je ne sais pas, on pourrait aller voir la finale par exemple ?

— Parce que tu crois qu’on va encore trouver des places ? Tout est sûrement déjà vendu depuis un bail.

— Il y en a partout, de ces satanés Grecs, même là-bas. Et si la famille de notre Pope bien-aimé, qui forme une diaspora à elle toute seule, n’est pas foutue de nous trouver ça, en tribune présidentielle avec champagne et petits fours, je veux bien me les bouffer.

— Tu crois qu’un jour, tu la perdras cette habitude de parler trop vite ?

— Je te parie ce que tu veux.

— Ce que je veux, hein… »

 

Le silence du Capricorne est éloquent et l’Italien se met à rire, tout en croisant ses mains sous sa nuque enfoncée dans les oreillers tandis que l’autre se dresse sur un coude pour mieux discerner ses traits dans l’obscurité tombante :

 

« Je te confirme qu’on n’y est jamais allé ensemble, finit par préciser Angelo, la tête tournée vers son compagnon.

— Une lacune qu’il va falloir combler dans ce cas.

— On n’a pas idée de me tendre une perche pareille.

—Je sais toujours comment te prendre.

—Toujours, tu en es bien sûr ?

— Toujours. Et aussi souvent que nécessaire. »

 

Ils échangent un sourire, identique pour qui ne les aurait pas connus; assez différent pour que l’un reconnaisse chez l’autre la provocation et que l’autre devine chez l’un son entière disposition à y répondre.

 

« Alors tu attends quoi ? »

 

La voix du Cancer achève de se mêler à la nuit comme elle disparaît dans un murmure :

 

« Prouve-le. »


	7. Espagne 0 – 2 Chili

 

_ Jeudi 19 juin, matin – Sanctuaire _

 

« Allez…

— …

— Camus. S’il te plait.

— … »

 

Un soupir.

 

« Tu fais vraiment chier, Angelo.

— Merci, t’es un pote, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. »

 

Le Cancer tend son briquet au Français qui vient de prendre une cigarette et l’allume, en même temps que la sienne.

 

« Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, finit-il par soupirer, entre deux bouffées. Les branlées je connais, l’Italie en a pris, c’est pas le problème, mais à ce niveau-là… Non, vraiment, c’est toi le mieux placé pour aller lui parler. Après tout, ça fait, quoi, douze ans ? Et on s’en rappelle encore !

— ...

— D’ailleurs, maintenant que j’y pense : tu étais où, en 2002 ?

— Angelo, si tu ne veux pas que je change d’avis, ferme-la. »


	8. Suisse 2 – 5 France

_ Samedi 21 juin – Sanctuaire _

 

« Le match du Brésil n’était pas très bien la dernière fois, Aldé…

— C’est vrai Théo, tu as raison – le Taureau tapote la tête du gamin qui s’est planté à ses côtés, pour regarder son mur – mais je garde confiance dans mon équipe, je sais qu’ils sont capables de faire beaucoup mieux.

— Tu as écrit “Brésil”, là, au bout. Pourquoi ?

— Parce qu’ils iront en finale.

— Tu es sûr ? Comment tu peux être sûr ?

— Je te l’ai dit, c’est une question de confiance.

— Comme quand je m’entraîne avec Andreas et qu’il me dit qu’il ne me fera pas mal ?

— Quelque chose comme ça, oui.

— Mais, des fois, il me fait mal quand même ! Ca veut dire qu’il faut pas faire confiance ?

— Théo, bon sang ! »

 

Un Scorpion furibard vient de faire irruption dans le deuxième temple et marche droit sur son apprenti qu’il menace de l’index et de toute sa hauteur :

 

« Ça fait plus d’un quart d’heure que je te cherche ! Je ne veux pas que tu viennes embêter tout le monde avec tes questions !

— Il ne m’embête pas, Milo, temporise le Brésilien.

— Ce n’est pas une raison pour… Oh nom de… ! » Le Grec ouvre des yeux effarés. « C’est toi qui as fait ça ?

— Pas mal, hein ? »

 

Un pan tout entier du minuscule salon dont Aldébaran se contente dans ses appartements privés – au profit de sa cuisine qu’il a voulu large et conviviale – est occupé par une frise gigantesque matérialisant le déroulement de la coupe du monde, depuis les matchs de poule jusqu’à la finale, le tout dupliqué en trois exemplaires.

 

« Mes pronostics, explique modestement le Taureau devant le sourcil interrogateur de Milo. On ne sait jamais, il reste encore des matchs importants à jouer. Par exemple, à ce jour, je ne sais pas encore si on jouera les Pays-Bas ou le Chili. Ça dépend du résultat de leur match lundi prochain, mais aussi de ce que va faire le Mexique face à la Croatie ! Le Brésil devrait gagner contre le Cameroun mais n’est pas encore certain de sortir premier de son groupe. Et après, en quarts, j’aimerais éviter l’Italie, même je suis quand même obligé d’en tenir compte.

— Le Brésil peut aussi tomber contre la Colombie ! »

 

Théo s’est approché du mur et suit d’un doigt appliqué les différentes combinaisons envisagées par le Taureau :

 

« Ou contre la Côte d’Ivoire. Est-ce que ça serait dur, la Colombie ? Et c’est où, la Côte d’Ivoire ?

— Théo ! »

 

Cette fois, c’est la voix réfrigérante de Camus qui interrompt le gosse, lequel se raidit sans que le Verseau n’ait même besoin de le regarder.

 

« On t’attends, tu sais. »

 

Pia a surgi à son tour, avec ses reproches voilés, sur les talons de son maître, suivie par Andreas qui affecte un soupir exagéré en voyant l’intérêt pour le football de celui qui est son seul vrai copain au Sanctuaire :

 

« Pff… Le foot c’est nul, c’est pour les beaufs de toute manière. »

 

Milo lève les yeux au ciel :

 

« Tiens, tonton Saga est passé par là…

— Peux-tu me donner la définition de “beauf”, Andreas ? Je suis curieux de l’entendre. »

 

Aldébaran a croisé les bras – mauvais signe – et le rejeton Antinaïkos recule d’un pas prudent :

 

« Et bien un beauf, c’est… c’est…. Enfin, c’est quelqu’un qui… »

 

La jeune élève de Camus pouffe de sa voix de petite fille, saisissante au regard de sa déjà haute taille pour son âge, et Théo lui-même ne peut retenir un sourire moqueur devant l’embarras d’Andreas lequel achève de virer à l’écarlate quand Aldébaran rétorque :

 

« C’est bien ce que je pensais.

— Je vais le dire à mon père !

— Fais donc ça, et on se fera un plaisir, avec ta mère, de lui expliquer que son fils est un mal élevé. » Riposte froidement le Verseau… avant d’éclater de rire devant l’air définitivement déconfit du gamin.

 

Ceci dit, il n’y a pas que Théo, neuf ans, parmi les élèves assidus d’Aldébaran. Shaka, quarante-cinq ans (bientôt quarante-six), écoute avec attention les explications professées par le Taureau depuis un long moment, son regard bleu alternant entre le visage pénétré de son pair et les schémas complexes sur le mur.

 

« Pourquoi l’Angleterre disparaît-elle tout à coup ? Je ne la vois plus sur la partie droite de ton tableau.

— Parce que, comme l’Espagne, elle est malheureusement déjà éliminée.

— Ils sont repartis chez eux, alors ? Demande Théo.

— Non, il leur reste un match à jouer.

— Mais pourquoi, puisqu’ils sont éliminés ?

— Pour l’honneur. »

 

A la voix de basse du Brésilien vient de se superposer celle, feutrée, de Shura qui se rapproche d’eux, les mains dans les poches, avec un simple coup d’œil au calendrier des matchs sur lequel il ne s’attarde pas.

 

« Ils pourraient rentrer chez eux, c’est vrai, explique le Capricorne au petit Grec qui lève des yeux interrogateurs vers lui. Mais s’ils n’ont plus rien à gagner, du moins leur honneur sera-t-il sauf. On ne fuit pas devant une défaite annoncée.

— Et c’était… la leçon du jour ! »

 

Le Cancer, jamais très loin dès que l’Espagnol est dans les parages, se joint à son tour au petit groupe avant de rajouter :

« Remarque, je suis sûr qu’Armand t’aurait seriné exactement la même chose s’il avait été là mais en l’occurrence, il pionce.

— Rentré de fiesta ?

— Ah non Aldé ! Ce gosse ne fait pas la fête, tu veux rire ? Il é-tu-die. Sérieux, carré, enfin, tu vois qui a bien pu lui mettre ce genre de trucs dans la tête – Angelo esquive un coup vicieux du Capricorne destiné à son épaule – Et on lui a laissé mon temple histoire qu’il ne se coltine pas toute la montée après sa nuit de révisions. Tu as vu comme je suis sympa ?

— Oh mais je n’en ai jamais douté. »

 

Et parce que le Taureau est tout à fait sincère en disant ça et que pour le coup, il n’a rien à y répondre, l’Italien change de cible. Et pivote vers Shaka :

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu fiches ici, toi ? Ne me dis pas que tu t’intéresses au Mondial, je ne te croirais pas.

— J’essaie de comprendre.

— Pas sûr que Ta Grandeur en soit capable. Ce n’est pas comme si tu n’avais pas déjà eu trente ans pour t’y intéresser, pas vrai ?

— J’ai eu d’autres priorités, au cas où tu ne t’en serais pas rendu compte depuis le temps.

— Un point pour toi. Bon, on peut t’aider à y voir plus clair peut-être… » Et le Cancer de se planter aux côtés de l’Indien qui lui jette un coup d’œil, non sans un sourire en coin :

 

« Et bien, voyons si j’ai tout compris : me confirmes-tu que l’Italie a des chances de se retrouver contre la France en demi-finale ?

— Je vais dire à Mü que tu deviens un vil footeux si tu continues comme ça.

— J’ai raison alors ? »

 

Angelo lance un regard par-dessus son épaule en direction du Verseau qui, d’un geste autoritaire, achève de renvoyer les apprentis vers leurs obligations non sans un soupir résigné à l’égard du Scorpion qu’une telle efficacité – dont il est dépourvu– fait sourire malgré tout.

 

« Peut-être bien. Mais ne le dis pas trop fort, je ne veux pas qu’il entende. Déjà qu’avec le résultat d’hier, il ne se sent plus… Manquerait plus qu’il vienne la ramener, tiens ! »

 

 


	9. Italie 0 – 1 Uruguay

_ Mardi 24 juin – Sanctuaire _

 

« Fait. Chier ! »

 

La virulence du Cancer éclate au milieu du silence agonisant, lequel achève de mourir pour de bon quand l’Italien éructe :

 

« Carton rouge ! Bordel ! Il y aurait laissé les crampons, dans le tibia, je veux bien, mais là… ! Et puis, hein, dans le genre commedia dell’arte, y a pas à dire, je m’incline : on n’avait clairement pas le niveau. Et vas-y que je me roule par terre en hurlant à la mort parce qu’on m’a caressé le peton, que je ramasse mes dents pour un coude de rien du tout – mérité qui plus est – et que je crie à l’injustice alors que je viens de couper l’autre en deux. D’ailleurs, c’est quoi l’équivalent, dans ta langue de danseuse, Shura ? »

 

L’interpellé ne relève pas et se contente de finir son verre d’ouzo, masquant de la sorte un petit sourire, à mi-chemin entre soulagement et mesquinerie. Avec un chouïa d’avantage en faveur de cette dernière.

 

« Putain, finaliste de l’Euro pour être éliminé par… par des paysans !

— L’Uruguay est un grand pays du football, proteste Aldébaran. Je te rappelle qu’en 1950, ils…

— Pitié. Non. Pas _encore_ 1950. »

 

Les quatre Grecs présents opinent timidement du chef en dépit de l’air offusqué du Taureau – tous les quatre ans, depuis trois décennies, l’historiette devient répétitive – qui maugrée sourdement dans son reste de sangria :

 

« A l’Euro, il n’y a _pas_ les pays d’Amérique Latine.

— Attends, répète, j’ai pas bien entendu, là.

— Je dis – le ton du Brésilien a grimpé d’un cran – que les équipes européennes n’ont pas le…

— Ah ! »

 

Le Cancer a fait volte-face et pointe Aldébaran d’un index accusateur :

 

« L’arbitre ! C’était un mexicain, tout s’explique ! On a été vendus ! Il est beau l’esprit du sport, bravo… »

 

Et l’Italien d’applaudir, lentement, un rictus ironique en travers de la figure pendant que son massif collègue, d’un geste désinvolte des deux mains, fait mine d’abandonner le débat.

 

« Quand on la joue défensif en croyant que ça suffira, faut pas s’étonner d’un tel résultat hein, commente Shura, laconique, sous les yeux effarés des autres présents.

— Alors, toi, _surtout_ , tu la fermes. Parce que quand on encaisse cinq buts par une de ces équipes européennes soi-disant _pas au niveau_ – coup d’oeil vindicatif vers le Taureau qui hausse les épaules – on ne la ramène pas. Tu les entends, eux, peut-être ? »

 

Et Angelo de désigner d’un pouce négligent le groupe des Grecs qui, effectivement, repiquent aussitôt du nez dans leurs verres. Pour le coup, ils n’ont pas d’argument, même fallacieux, à opposer au regard de l’unique petit point arraché par leur équipe au… Japon. Non, vraiment pas le moindre.

 

« Bon – l’Italien inspire, puis expire posément avant de poser sa main, soudain lourde sur l’épaule de Camus qui manque de sursauter – la France.

— Quoi la France ?

— Ça me fait mal de l’admettre mais il ne reste plus qu’eux pour sauver l’honneur.

— Et l’Allemagne, et les Pays-Bas, t’en fais quoi ?

— Les premiers ne savent où se trouvent la Méditerranée qu’entre le 15 juillet et le 15 août, quant aux seconds, au delà du fait que c’est la même chose… L’Espagne, quoi. Tu penses à lui, un peu ? A son humiliation ? »

 

C’est au tour du Capricorne de se renfrogner – plus de doute : l’autre a dû le voir, son sourire mesquin – désigné par un Angelo théâtral, lequel vient en sus de se planter debout à côté du Verseau qui s’évertue à disparaître au fin fond de son fauteuil, avec un succès somme toute mitigé. Le Cancer rajoute, en toisant sévèrement le Français :

 

« Ils ont intérêt à être à la hauteur, _tes_ bleus à toi. Parce qu’à partir de maintenant, c’est tout le monde derrière la France.

— Faut quand même pas…

— Tout le monde j’ai dit ! Martèle le Cancer à l’attention de son compagnon qui abdique, résigné. Et tout le monde… contre _lui_. »

 

Aldébaran voit soudain pivoter huit paires d’yeux dans sa direction. Compassion, circonspection, méfiance, vengeance, le mélange est détonnant.

 

Il soupire.

 

Ça va être long, jusqu’à la finale.

 


	10. Grèce 2 – 1 Côte d’Ivoire

_ 25 juin, matin – Sanctuaire _

 

5h du mat’, la radio est silencieuse et il ne frissonne même pas. _Saleté de pays_. L’Italien hausse cependant les épaules. Il serait en Italie que ce serait pareil. Certes, l’été est encore trop précoce pour se coltiner des aubes aussi peu rafraîchissantes, mais paraît qu’il va falloir s’y faire.

 

Le souvenir de la nuit de merde qu’il vient de passer s’estompe quelque peu sous la douche et il en ressort d’une humeur moins massacrante qu’il n’y est rentré. Pour retrouver un Shura qui n’a pas bougé d’un millimètre et qui ronfle, oui, encore plus fort que tout à l’heure.

 

« Hé, tu dors ? »

 

Histoire de vérifier.

 

Il hésite encore quelques secondes, avant de faire volte-face. S’aérer la tête à la fraîche, ou à tout le moins ce qui en tient lieu ce matin-là, dans un Sanctuaire encore endormi lui fera du bien. Sûrement.

 

* * *

 

_Ben voyons._

 

Il aurait dû s’en douter.

 

« A droite maintenant ! A gauche ! »

 

« Ok, dans l’autre sens ! »

 

_Les boy-scouts Xérakis._

 

Aioros et Aiolia descendent les escaliers dans sa direction et au vu de leur forme olympique, ils n’en sont qu’à leur deuxième aller-retour. Ou peut-être bien au troisième, allez savoir. Lorsque l’un ou l’autre des deux frères veut varier les plaisirs, ou corser l’exercice, ils ont coutume de ne pas sortir de l’enceinte sacrée pour leur jogging quotidien, qu’ils effectuent sur les marches. Depuis le Bélier. Jusqu’aux Poissons. Puis des Poissons. Jusqu’au Bélier. Et bis, ter, et autant de repetita que nécessaire, en marche avant, marche arrière et sur les côtés, afin de bien les épuiser comme il convient, ce qui a l’heur de suffire à leur bonheur simple.

 

Angelo se surprit à plaindre les gosses du Lion – dont il a perdu le compte – et celui – unique pour le moment mais ça ne durerait pas – du Sagittaire. Avec deux paternels pareils, il y en aura au moins un dans le lot qui, s’il ne finit pas chevalier de quelque chose, fera au moins bonne figure sur une piste d’athlétisme.

 

Après réflexion, il s’agit sûrement du quatrième passage. Ca pue le fauve à vingt mètres. Quinze. Dix. Cinq.

 

« Bonjour Angelo ! »

 

Aiolia, couvert de sueur, l’a rejoint le premier et fait du surplace en attendant son aîné qui déboule sur ses talons.

 

« Alors, ça va mieux depuis hier soir ? S’enquit le Sagittaire. Tu sais, c’est pas grave, hein… Le nombre de fois où la Grèce ne s’est même pas qualifiée pour les compétitions internationales, on ne les compte plus. » Et d’adresser au Cancer un sourire rempli de cette gentillesse qui lui sort par les yeux – et ailleurs – depuis trente ans.

 

Il s’apprête à rétorquer quand le cadet enchaîne :

 

« Il paraît que le sélectionneur va démissionner. Remarque, je le comprends un peu, déjà que le retour au pays va être difficile… En plus, le prochaine Euro est en France – le Lion grimace – histoire de compliquer un peu plus les choses.

— Aiolia, sois un peu plus positif…. »

 

Le reproche dans la voix d’Aioros est à peine voilé et l’autre Grec s’excuse avec un sourire auprès d’un Italien qui a pris la pose de celui qui attend, résigné, la fin de son calvaire.

 

« Deux ans, c’est assez pour reconstituer une équipe avec des joueurs en forme et surtout, plus jeunes, pas vrai ? Sur ce… On reprend ! »

 

Déjà ils repartent d'une même foulée alerte et dynamique sous le regard désabusé du Cancer. Ca ne devrait pas être permis de péter la santé de façon aussi scandaleuse. Pas à leur âge. _A notre âge._ Et l’Italien de reprendre son ascension, après avoir allumé sa première cigarette de la journée. Qu’ils aillent se faire foutre.

 

* * *

 

Non, cette fois c’est certain, il n’a pas choisi la bonne matinée. Kanon a beau ne pas être le plus lève-tard de tous, il n’est pas non plus celui qui a l’habitude de sonner le clairon. Pourtant, il est déjà dans la cuisine et adresse à qui un sourire, à qui un bon mot, tandis que l’équipe du matin s’affaire déjà pour préparer les repas de midi.

 

Juché sur un haut tabouret, il savoure son café entre deux manifestations sociales et d’un geste, invite Angelo à s’installer en face de lui. A moins de faire semblant de ne pas l’avoir vu – feinte somme toute difficile à assumer tant le Gémeau est large et chevelu pile devant la fenêtre par laquelle l’aube commence à entrer – il peut difficilement refuser, et s’assoit à son tour, non sans un coup d’œil méfiant à son vis-à-vis. Lequel demeure imperturbable sous l’examen, ce qui a le mérite de détendre sensiblement l’Italien. Celui-là, au moins, lui épargnera la compassion bas de gamme, soit un mal pour un bien : il préfère digérer tout seul, merci bien.

 

Les deux hommes prennent leur petit déjeuner en silence. Angelo a subtilisé au passage un croissant sur le plateau destiné à Saga et son accès de culpabilité à l’idée de l’engueulade que va subir la domestique devant cet “oubli malencontreux” s’estompe presque aussitôt que la viennoiserie toute fraîche commence à fondre dans sa bouche. Bon sang, il devrait venir prendre le petit-déjeuner plus souvent au palais.

 

Un remue-ménage attire son attention près de la porte, par laquelle s’engouffre le maître des lieux depuis pas loin de trente ans, à savoir le chef Loukas, accompagné de sa troupe de commis, chargés comme des ânes.

 

« Kanon, Angelo, déjà là, si tôt ? »

 

L’homme s’esclaffe et son rire tonitruant résonne sous la haute charpente, en totale contradiction avec sa corpulence malingre et sa petite taille.

 

« Comme tu vois – L’Antinaïkos lève sa tasse vers le cuisinier tandis que l’Italien salue d’un signe de la tête accompagné d’un sourire presque pas forcé – alors, qu’est-ce que tu nous ramènes, aujourd’hui ?

 

— Il y a eu un arrivage intéressant ce matin : de beaux agneaux de lait. D’ailleurs, tiens, Angelo, ils viennent de chez toi, des Abruzzes ! »

 

Le Cancer dodeline, sans répondre. Ca fait longtemps qu’il a abandonné l’idée de rappeler à tout un chacun que la Sicile, c’est la Sicile, et l’Italie, le reste. D’ailleurs, Loukas reprend déjà en regardant Kanon, tout sourire :

 

« Je pensais le préparer en gigot, qu’en penses-tu ?

— Ma foi, bonne idée – c’est au tour du Gémeau de sourire encore plus largement – quel morceau ?

— L’épaule, bien sûr. C’est tellement tendre, même pas besoin de mâcher ! »

 

Et les deux hommes d’éclater franchement de rire devant un Italien d’abord interdit, ensuite vexé et enfin en pétard pour de bon, qui repose sa tasse et son croissant à demi grignoté et quitte la cuisine d’un pas rageur, poursuivi par l’hilarité des deux Grecs.

 

* * *

 

_Bordel. Le premier que je croise encore, je le démonte. Je le jure._

 

« Hé ! »

 

Trop occupé à remâcher sa rancœur, Angelo n’a pas vu Milo qu’il vient de percuter au détour du temple du Verseau. Le Scorpion proteste pour la forme :

 

« Tu ne pourrais pas regarder où tu mets les pieds ?... Oh. »

 

Il vient d’aviser le regard noir du Cancer. Et ses poings serrés. Et l’angle de sa mâchoire, juste là, qui roule sous la peau rasée de frais.

 

« Je plai.san.te. Ok ? Là… » Tout en reculant d’un pas, Milo touche du bout des doigts l’épaule de l’Italien pour le tranquilliser :

 

« Je ne t’ai rien fait, tu ne m’as rien fait, tout va bien. Maintenant, je vais me décrasser un peu et si je puis me permettre – mais tu fais ce que tu veux hein – tu devrais peut-être penser à en faire autant ? Je suis sûr que…

— Milo ? Ta gueule. Et dégage de ma route.

— A ce point-là ?

— Fissa. »

 

Le Scorpion lève les deux mains en signe de reddition et commence à descendre, avant de s’arrêter, un index posé au dessus du sourcil comme en proie à une intense réflexion. Il se retourne vers Angelo, figé sur les marches :

 

« Au fait, pendant que j’y pense, Camus te fait dire qu’il n’y a pas de souci pour soutenir quand même l’équipe de France, hein. Bon, allez, sont déjà loin les deux autres, je file ! »

 

_Quand même ?_

 

* * *

 

« Ah, ça y est, t’es enfin levé, toi ? »

 

Plongé dans la lecture du journal, c’est à peine si Shura tressaille quand une main effleure distraitement sa nuque en guise de bonjour un peu moins agressif et Angelo grommelle tout en se servant une tasse de vrai café, cette fois :

 

« Je ne sais pas ce qu’ils ont tous ce matin, mais autant hier, ils tiraient une gueule de trois mètres de long, autant aujourd’hui, ça sautille, ça piaille et ça rigole. Et j’ai vaguement eu l’impression qu’ils se foutaient de ma gueule par-dessus le marché. Il y a un truc spécial pour les gens du cru, j’ai loupé quelque chose ? »

 

L’Espagnol se redresse et, posément, ferme le journal. Il en aligne soigneusement les pages les unes par rapport aux autres puis tourne l’ensemble à quatre vingt dix degrés avant de le replier en deux avec une précision similaire sous le regard blasé du Cancer qui ne prête plus attention depuis belle lurette à ce qu’il a toujours décidé de considérer comme un toc aussi ridicule qu’inutile, considérant que lui-même ne manquerait pas de transformer ledit journal en boule informe aussitôt qu’il lui passerait entre les mains.

 

La main de Shura entre dans son champ de vision, accompagnée de la une du quotidien. Elle reste là, étalée sur la table. En grosses lettres noires. Avec un point d’exclamation. Et une photo juste en dessous d’un amas de footballeurs visiblement fous de joie.

 

« Non…

— Si.

— Non.

— Et si…

— Non ! »

 

Angelo a levé des yeux exorbités vers son compagnon qui le regarde d’un air morne :

 

« Toi et moi. Contre _eux_. »


	11. 8ème de finale: Brésil 1(2) - 1 Chili

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Théo, Sybil, Rosalind et Ysé sont à little_bakemono et Andreas est à moi

_ 29 juin, matin - Sanctuaire _

 

Le silence est impressionnant. Devant le mur du salon du Taureau, la troupe des gosses – et des moins gosses, qui dépassent dans le fond – est debout, et contemple les frises des conjectures brésiliennes quant au déroulement de la coupe du monde. Sur les trois, il n’en reste plus que deux, et les cases ont été remplies au crayon à papier. Des fois que. On ne sait jamais. 

Aucun gamin ne moufte et, l’air égaré, Aldébaran scrute leurs visages les uns après les autres. Ils sont arrivés tantôt, en troupeau, sans rien dire. Ils attendent… quoi ? Oh, le Taureau le sait très bien et ses épaules massives s’affaissent sous le poids écrasant de la Responsabilité. 

Et ce n’est pas le “C’est vraiment trop injuste” lâché d’une voix fluette par le petit Théo qui va les redresser. 

Alors le grand Brésilien soupire et se résout aux justifications dont il a pourtant espéré très fort pouvoir se dispenser parce qu’avouons-le : il n’y a vraiment pas de quoi pavoiser. D’ailleurs, le drapeau vert or et azur est resté sagement remisé à l’intérieur ce matin-là et lui-même n’a pas encore mis le nez dehors, une rencontre malencontreuse étant si vite arrivée. Mais il faut croire que son destin n’est pas de réussir, un jour, à se faire tout petit.

 

« Bon, je sais bien ce que vous pensez, tous, entame-t-il d’un ton qui se veut apaisant, et je partage votre avis : oui – il prend une profonde inspiration – le Chili méritait de gagner. »

 

De soupçonneux, voire hostile, les regards de la petite assistance passent au stade étonné, attristé même, pour certains dont Théo – _toujours le même, mais il est si attachant ce gosse !_ Gosse qui s’est avancé d’un pas et renifle :

 

« Mais s’ils méritaient de gagner, alors pourquoi ils ont perdu ? »

 

Vaste question.

 

« Eh bien, parce que le résultat d’un match tient aussi, parfois, à la chance.

— La chance ? Alors, ça veut dire que si même on est mauvais, on peut gagner quand même ? »

 

Le sourire d’Andreas est trop large pour être tout à fait honnête, du moins c’est la première réflexion qui vient à l’esprit d’un Taureau quelque peu piqué dans sa fierté toute brésilienne avant qu’il ne se morigène : cet enfant n’a que neuf ans, imaginer qu’il ait pu penser à mal en laissant jaillir une réflexion aussi spontanée est indigne de l’adulte qu’il est, et qui consacre chacune de ses journées à l’enseignement dudit enfant et de ses camarades. Le climat est décidément devenu trop délétère, il faut absolument qu’il reprenne de la hauteur vis-à-vis de ses pairs et de leur influence pour le moins néfaste.

 

« Une équipe qualifiée pour la coupe du monde n’est jamais mauvaise, Andreas, reprend le chevalier d’or avec gentillesse. Elle a des hauts et des bas, ou son jeu ne s’adapte pas à celui de son adversaire. Mais cela ne la diminue pas pour autant. »

 

Le rejeton Antinaïkos ne répond rien mais se penche vers Théo pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l’oreille tandis que les autres mouflets s’agitent. Derrière eux, Sybil a croisé les bras et demeure drapée dans un silence vaguement amusé ; quant à Rosalind, elle tâche d’apaiser les esprits à grands coups d’un cosmos que son maître aurait sans doute trouvé un poil trop fantasque s’il s’était trouvé les environs.

 

« Ça manque de sérieux tout ça, jeune fille. »

 

Oups. En l’occurrence, Shaka est effectivement là, avec son aura sur le mode veille. Elle lui adresse un sourire contrit comme il se glisse entre Sybil et elle, les mains croisées dans le dos et l’air serein. Mais elle le connaît bien son maître : et ce qui pétille dans son regard de ciel dénote tout sauf du détachement qu’il s’amuse encore de temps à autre à arborer afin de mieux tromper son monde.

 

« Mais Aldébaran, tu nous dis toujours qu’on est le meilleur quand notre cause est juste ! Et que c’est ainsi qu’on gagnera toujours ! Alors… »

 

Théo renifle de plus en plus fort et sa voix se gondole.

 

_Non. Pas ça. Pitié._

« Alors qu’en fait, c’est pas vrai ! »

 

Et l’élève de Milo d’éclater en sanglots devant ses camarades dont les plus jeunes, gagnés par la contagion, se mettent à pleurer à leur tour, nouvelle génération de Xérakis y compris.

 

« Non… Non, mais arrêtez ! »

 

Cette fois tout à fait paniqué, le Taureau passe de l’un à l’autre, ici pour réconforter, là pour expliquer :

 

« Les tirs au but, c’est… – il ouvre ses grands bras en signe d’impuissance – de la chance. Purement et simplement de la chance. Ou le hasard. Et il n’y a pas de justice à attendre du hasard, les enfants. Je suis vraiment désolé.

— Ça veut dire qu’on peut perdre parce qu’on n’a pas eu de chance, même si on est du côté du bien ? »

 

Jusqu’ici, Ysé est restée silencieuse, même si ses efforts pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer à son tour sont bien visibles. Et devant son regard tristounet levé vers lui duquel l’espoir d’une réponse différente n’est néanmoins pas tout à fait absent, Aldébaran rend les armes. Il n’a décidément rien à répondre à la fille d’Aioros.

 

« Le mental aussi, est très important. »

 

Tranquille, la voix de la Vierge vient de surgir dans le silence embarrassé et Théo pivote vers le grand Indien qui l’observe d’un œil bienveillant :

 

« C’est quoi le mental, Shaka ?

— C’est ce qui vous permettra à toi, et à tes camarades, un jour, de dépasser vos capacités et de vous élever au-dessus de votre adversaire, même si vous êtes moins forts que lui, et même si vous êtes moins chanceux que lui. Et c’est aussi ce qui vous permettra de gagner. Avec fierté et loyauté. »

 

Les gosses hochent la tête et petit à petit, les sourires reviennent et les fossettes se creusent, au grand soulagement du Brésilien qui remercie son homologue d’un signe de tête. Avec tout ça, l’heure de l’entraînement du matin est déjà dépassée ; il emboîte le pas à la petite troupe pour en rejoindre certains aux arènes, sur un terrain un peu plus familier et un peu moins polémique. Et avec un peu de chance – il grimace – aucun de ses pairs ne viendra lui pourrir le reste de la journée.

 

* * *

 

« Bien joué, Andreas. Tiens. »

 

Le paquet de fraises Tagada passe de main en main, dans l’ombre discrète du péristyle et le froissement du contenant résonne brièvement dans le silence, bientôt suivi par l’écho d’une mastication.

 

« C’était facile, Théo est tellement gnan gnan des fois !

— Tout ça reste entre nous, hein ? »

 

Le môme hausse les épaules et déjà, la bouche pleine et les joues gonflées, se détourne du Cancer :

 

« Parce que tu sais qui croiras qui, dans l’histoire, pas vrai ? Rajoute l’Italien par mesure de précaution, tout en se recomposant un air revêche que les années ont réussi à émousser bien malgré lui.

— Je m’en fiche, du moment que Théo arrête de regarder la télé le soir et vient jouer avec moi.

— Alors nous sommes d’accord. Et maintenant, dégage. »

 

Andreas junior a déjà disparu en direction des arènes quand Angelo tourne les talons, le sourire du type content de lui-même en travers de la figure, pour tomber aussitôt nez à nez avec Shaka et juste derrière lui, Sybil.

 

« Je suppose qu’il faut te féliciter ?

— Tu espionnes tes potes toi, maintenant ? »

 

L’Italien a riposté aussi sec mais la Vierge ne bouge pas d’un millimètre, les bras croisés et l’air, oui, sévère. _Tiens, ça faisait un bail_.

 

« Maître ! Franchement, à votre âge ! »

 

Allons bon, voilà que sa propre apprentie s’y met aussi. Ignorant la petite voix mesquine qui lui rappelle à cet instant très précis qu’en l’occurrence, Sybil n’est plus officiellement son apprentie depuis deux ans puisqu’elle a d’ores et déjà pris sa place – sur le papier tout du moins – il rétorque :

 

« Quoi, à mon âge ? Ce gosse est plus vicieux que son père et son oncle réunis ! Je ne fais qu’aiguiser ses talents, c’est tout.

— En le soudoyant ?

— Certains ne comprennent que leur propre langage.

— Tu devrais avoir honte.

— C’est à _moi_ que tu dis ça ? »

 

Shaka soupire, mais s’abstient de lever les yeux au ciel : même dix ans auparavant, les hautes autorités divines, quelles qu’elles aient pu être, n’ont jamais eu la moindre influence sur son Cancer d’interlocuteur. Il fallait s’appeler Shura pour ça. Et encore.

 

« Et puis reprend le Cancer, sarcastique, autant qu’elle serve à quelque chose cette coupe du monde : après la leçon “honneur et fierté” de la dernière fois, aujourd’hui c’était “pragmatisme et sens des réalités”. Tu ne veux tout de même pas envoyer ces gosses à une mort certaine, si ?... C’est bien ce que je pensais. Et encore, estime-toi heureux : je n’ai rien expliqué à ce morveux du principe du but en or[1]. »

 

« Mais j’aurais pu. » 

 

 

 

[1] But en or : _principe qui voulait qu'en cas de prolongations, le première équipe qui marquait gagnait le match, lequel était stoppé net. Autrement désigné "mort subite". Inutile de vous dire que le principe n'a pas fait long feu... même s'il a été bien utile à la France en son temps :p_


	12. Avant les quarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Pia appartient à Little_bakemono

 

_ 3 juillet, Sanctuaire _

 

Autour de la table, l’ambiance est studieuse. Même Aldébaran, en dépit de ce petit fond de déprime dont il ne parvient pas à se débarrasser depuis la victoire poussive du Brésil – _et injuste, n’oublie pas injuste !_ – remplit avec soin la feuille posée devant lui.

 

« Shura, passe-moi ton stylo, le mien est sec.

— Tu permets ? Je n’ai pas fini.

— Aiolia ?

— Cours toujours.

— Tu sais quoi ? Je trouve que ton frère a de moins en moins d’influence sur toi avec l’âge.

— Ce qui signifie ?

— Aioros, ne m’oblige pas à te faire un dessin… Camus ? Ah, merci. »

 

Et Angelo de rafler le stylo du Verseau, qui s’adosse à sa chaise. Ca fait un petit moment qu’il a terminé et Pia, qui est déjà venue faire un tour curieux du côté des vieux chevaliers d’or – “vieux” constituant ici un qualificatif à l’usage exclusif des apprentis et toujours à distance prudente de ceux à qui il est destiné – trottine de nouveau jusqu’à son maître pour regarder ce qu’il a écrit, avant de s’en retourner sans un mot.

 

« Bon ! Je ramasse les copies, allez, filez-moi tout ça. »

 

Le Cancer glisse le stylo qu’il a emprunté dans la poche de sa chemise et rassemble les feuilles en tas sur le plateau en bois massif, tas duquel Camus extirpe d’un geste vif celle couverte de l’écriture patte de mouche du Cancer.

 

« Hé, ça va oui ? »

 

Peine perdue. L’Italien a beau s’étirer au dessus de la table, il ne parvient pas à récupérer son bien. Ajustant ses lunettes sur son nez, le Verseau lève un sourcil ironique :

 

« Tous derrière la France, hein…

— Ca, c’était avant qu’elle ne tombe contre l’Allemagne.

— [“Moi je ne fais qu’un seul geste, je retourne ma veste…”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M6SsRZ0fSNY)

— Qu’est-ce que tu baragouines, encore ?

— Rien, je fredonne. »

 

Shura, de son côté, partage la flamme de son briquet avec Kanon sans prêter plus que ça attention à son compagnon. Il _sait_ que de toute manière, Angelo ne se contentera pas d’une feuille au hasard, _lui_ , mais qu’il va toutes les éplucher consciencieusement, les unes après les autres. Et ça ne loupe pas :

 

« Comme. C’est. Touchant. C’est par solidarité, c’est ça ? Entre losers ? »

 

Sur les quatre Grecs présents autour de la table, trois ont positionné la Belgique en demi-finale. Dont deux à l’identité plus qu’évidente face au Costa Rica. L’Antinaïkos, lui, a fait preuve d’assez de réalisme pour ne pas subir les foudres italiennes.

 

« Losers si tu veux, mais la Grèce est allée en huitième de finale, _elle_ , rappelle Aiolia, un index levé en guise de précision supplémentaire.

— Une Erreur. Les Erreurs, ça arrive n’importe où et n’importe quand. Et les Erreurs, ça se corrige.

— Tu es vraiment obligé de mettre un “E” majuscule ? » Milo a soupiré et le Cancer se tourne vers lui, sardonique :

« Absolument. »

 

 

Kanon s’est penché vers Shura, qui s’appliquer à former de paresseux ronds de fumée au dessus de lui tandis qu’il contemple le plafond :

 

« Dis, je me suis toujours demandé… Au quotidien, dans la vie de tous les jours, il est comme ça, aussi ?

— Hein ?... – le Capricorne reporte son attention sur le cadet des jumeaux à côté de lui – à vrai dire, avec les années, je ne fais même plus attention. Mais ça dépend. Ceci dit, quand il est calme, ce n’est jamais bon signe non plus.

— Donc là tout va bien ?

— Il pète la forme. »

 

« Voilà, ça c’est quelqu’un qui a le sens des réalités ! » Angelo de brandir la feuille de pari d’Aldébaran qui hausse les épaules, un sourire contrit à destination de Camus : « Allemagne-Brésil en demi ! Et une finale Brésil-Argentine. Logique. Imparable.

— Je suis assez d’accord avec lui. »

 

Jusqu’ici, personne n’a prêté attention à Shaka qui avait rejoint le petit groupe en toute discrétion et a regardé un moment par-dessus l’épaule du Verseau avant de saisir lui aussi une feuille afin d’y apposer ses propres pronostics.

 

« Statistiquement parlant, et au regard des résultats dans les différents groupes, l’Argentine est quasiment assurée d’être en finale. Ce sera sans doute un peu plus difficile pour le Brésil mais après tout, il joue chez eux. Et quand on voit ce que ça a donné en 1998… »

 

Camus se crispe. Le mouvement est infime mais n’échappe à aucun des présents dont les regards pivotent vers le Vierge, circonspects. Non, le Français n’est pas un supporter acharné mais oui, l’étoile sur le maillot de l’équipe de son pays, il l’aime plutôt bien. Et même plus que bien. Il ouvre déjà la bouche pour protester et Angelo s’appuie sur le dossier du Capricorne pour mieux profiter de la scène, quand Shaka reprend de son habituelle voix douce :

 

« Le soutien du public est une chose très importante et peut galvaniser les joueurs. C’est un paramètre à ne pas négliger. »

 

Le Taureau hoche la tête, convaincu et les Grecs ne tardent pas à l’imiter, Milo surenchérissant :

 

« Même si le public belge ne sera pas là en nombre, ils savent que leur pays compte beaucoup sur eux, surtout vu l’ambiance qui y régnait encore il y a quelques mois. Non, vraiment, je maintiens mon choix.

— Même chose pour nous, rajoutent en chœur les deux Xérakis.

— C’est vous qui voyez après tout, c’est votre fric, pas le mien. D’ailleurs, en attendant, par ici la monnaie !... Quoi – les mains tardent un peu trop à plonger dans les poches au goût de l’Italien – vous ne voulez pas qu’en plus, j’avance le pognon pour miser sur vos choix à deux balles, non ?! »

 

Les billets de dix et de vingt euros – cinquante pour Kanon qui se fait taxer de flambeur à la petite semaine – s’entassent bientôt à la place des feuilles de pari que le Cancer a pliées et fourrées dans la ceinture de son jean. Même Shaka apporte son obole, prestement empochée par un Cancer peu convaincu par la pertinence de sa participation.

 

« Shaka ? Mais qu’est-ce que tu… »

 

Mü, planté sur le seuil, cligne des yeux, une fois, deux fois, avant de secouer la tête, désemparé :

 

« Non, ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu deviens _comme eux_!

— C’est très fascinant à étudier – le sourire de l’Indien à l’égard de son ami est suffisamment rassurant pour que celui-ci se détende. Un peu – et cela m’intéresse de participer à cette expérience.

— Tu te crois au zoo ? » Intervient le Cancer sèchement, avec pour une fois l’appui de Milo et d’Aiolia. _Comme quoi, tout arrive_.

« Dans ce cas, je suis rentré avec vous dans la cage. »

 

Il doit y avoir un sens caché à cette réponse. Sûrement. Les sourcils se froncent, les mâchoires se crispent mais tout le monde se tait. Shaka n’a pas perdu _toutes_ ses mauvaises habitudes en perdant Dieu et il est inutile de l’encourager dans ses mauvais penchants.

 

« En tout cas, c’est pas avec ça qu’on pourra se faire un gueuleton digne de ce nom, les gars.

— Tu n’en sais rien du tout.

— Non mais, Aioros : arrête.

— Il n’empêche que si on a raison, ce n’est pas un bon repas qu’on fera, mais plusieurs. Et peut-être même qu’on t’invitera.

— Ah ah, très drôle.

— C’est ce qu’on appelle « la prise de risque ».

— Sauf qu’on a passé l’âge de prendre des risques inutiles. »

 

Shura est intervenu d’une voix paisible avant néanmoins d’ouvrir les mains en signe de reddition :

 

« Mais c’est votre problème.

— Exactement. Bon, et maintenant, si vous permettez, je vais aller enregistrer tout ça sur le site, vu qu’une fois de plus, on utilise _mon_ compte.

« Angie, c’est toi qui t’en occupes, donc ?

— Aiolia, tu m’appelles encore _une seule fois_ comme ça, et je m’en vais te rappeler de bons vieux souvenirs, comme quand tu étais gosse.

— [“Angie, Angie, when will those clouds all disappear…”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K5_EBAzIPJM) »

 

Le Cancer prend un profonde inspiration sous le regard goguenard de Milo qui n’en continue pas moins de chantonner, avant de se tourner vers le Verseau :

 

« Alors comme ça, votre truc, c’est le karaoké ? Fascinant. Hein que c’est fascinant, Shaka ? Finalement, tu as peut-être bien fait de nous rejoindre : il y a des jours comme ça où ça vaut vraiment le détour… »

 


	13. Après les quarts

_ 6 juillet, 2 heures du matin, Sanctuaire _

 

 

« J’en peux plus. »

 

Le soupir du vieux canapé accompagne celui du Cancer quand ce dernier s’y laisse lourdement tomber, après avoir balancé dans un coin qu’il se fiche totalement d’identifier le pull tantôt enroulé sur ses épaules, le fond d’air frais tant espéré depuis des semaines ayant enfin daigné se manifester.

 

« Deux soirs consécutifs. Quatre heures d’affilée. Rappelle-moi de nous tirer d’ici en 2018.

— J’y penserai, tu peux en être sûr. »

 

Et Shura d’imiter son compagnon, tête rejetée en arrière sur le sofa et les yeux fermés.

 

« Ce sont nos amis, on les aime, on ne pourrait pas vivre sans eux, tout ça, mais…

— Ouais. Trop c’est trop. »

 

Sans surprise aucune, les favoris se sont qualifiés pour les demi-finales. La France a tâché de faire illusion face aux Allemands et n’a pas trop mal réussi dixit un Camus résigné par avance dès le premier – et le seul – but allemand, Aldébaran a vu sa joie ternie par le forfait de ce _brave petit_ Neymar et vingt quatre heures après, remâche encore avec indignation l’attaque en traître dont le jeune héros brésilien a été la malheureuse victime, et les Grecs se sont désolés de l’échec de la Belgique ainsi que du Costa Rica, à l’exception notable de Kanon qui a voulu lancer Angelo à plusieurs reprises sur le sujet, sans grand succès néanmoins : quand c’est trop facile, ce n’est pas drôle a marmonné le Cancer qui s’est contenté de regarder, blasé, des matchs dont l’issue n’a jamais fait le moindre doute pour lui.

 

Ni pour Shaka. L’Indien est resté drapé dans une sérénité à toute épreuve, sans manifester ni joie ni tristesse devant les scores ; à peine a-t-il esquissé un léger sourire lorsque ses pairs l’ont félicité pour la justesse de ses pronostics. Et bien qu’étiqueté “chance du débutant”, son avis au sujet de la suite a immédiatement été sollicité sous les yeux d’un Cancer désabusé et d’un Bélier catastrophé que la Vierge avait obligé à l’accompagner. Nul doute que l’Atlante doit également être en train de maudire consciencieusement chacun de ses camarades, coupables à ses yeux d’avoir entraîné son ami dans une telle dépravation sportive. L’expérimentation, ça va bien deux minutes quand c’est pour se commettre avec tout un pan hautement discutable de la grande et belle aventure humaine. Bon, Mü ne l’a peut-être pas dit de la sorte, mais c’est tantôt ce que ses regards noirs et ses commentaires acerbes à l’égard de ses pairs empressés autour de la Vierge ont voulu signifier. A coup sûr.

 

 

Le silence de la nuit s’est appesanti sur les deux hommes comme ils se remémorent la soirée , puis cède devant leur rire simultané, entre nervosité trop longtemps retenue et soulagement enfin exprimé.

 

« N’empêche : j’avais raison. Comme d’habitude.

— Je l’admets. Pas comme d’habitude, parce qu’il ne faut tout de même pas exagérer, mais sur ce coup-là, chapeau.

— Si, si, comme d’habitude… Aïe ! »

 

Dans la pénombre, Shura vient de plaquer sa main au jugé sur le visage de l’Italien pour le faire taire. Raté, c’est sa tignasse qui écope et le Capricorne en profite pour y emmêler ses doigts et en tirer quelques mèches, juste pour le plaisir de l’entendre râler.

 

« Bon, t’arrête, là ? Si au moins ce n’était que mes cheveux blancs, je ne dis pas, tu te rendrais utile mais là, tu… Shura, bordel !

— Alors, un peu d’humilité, s’il te plaît. »

 

Un grognement de reddition plus tard, Angelo se frotte le crâne et l’Espagnol commente d’une voix pensive :

 

« Bah, vu ce qu’ils ont misé, ils n’ont pas perdu grand-chose de toute manière.

— En effet. Enfin, je dirais plutôt qu’ils n’ont pas gagné grand-chose.

— Hein ? »

 

Même sans la moindre lumière, le Cancer n’a aucun mal à deviner que Shura s’est redressé et le regarde, ou du moins essaye. L’habitude.

 

« Ne me dis pas que tu as modifié leurs paris ?!

— Allez, soyons sérieux : je ne pouvais décemment pas les regarder perdre leur pognon sans lever le petit doigt, pas vrai ?

— Aimer à ce point-là jouer avec sa propre vie, c’est maladif.

— Tu parles : ils me remercieront, oui !

— Les miens aussi ?

— Toi le premier.

— Angelo… »

 

Dans le ton de l’Ibérique, la menace sonne vraie tout à coup et par acquis de conscience, l’Italien s’apprête déjà à défendre chèrement son honneur – ou du moins le peu qu’il a jamais eu – quand contre toute attente, c’est un papier qui s’écrase sur son nez plutôt qu’un poing vengeur.

 

« C’est quoi ce truc ? »

 

Un halo jaunâtre jaillit de la lampe posée à côté du divan et le Cancer retient un soupir exaspéré tout en fermant les yeux. Il a juste toujours eu horreur de ça, la lumière en pleine poire sans prévenir.

 

« Tu ne le mérites pas mais… Saga me l’a fait passer entre deux matchs de ce soir. J’espère que tu es content. »

 

Angelo ouvre un œil et balaye le contenu de la feuille, qui s’avère être le récapitulatif des horaires d’enregistrement et d’embarquement au départ d’Athènes et à destination de Rio.

 

« Sans. Déconner.

— Et il a fait plutôt vite. J’ai comme l’impression qu’il veut te voir débarrasser le plancher.

— Nous, tu veux dire.

— Disons que sans toi, je me ferais déjà beaucoup moins remarquer.

— Dis tout de suite que je gêne, tant que tu y es.

— Ma foi, puisque tu en parles… »

 

Mais le sourire du Capricorne est décidément trop large pour qu’Angelo attribue une once de crédibilité à de tels propos, dont il sait par ailleurs que Shura n’en pense pas un mot depuis une petite trentaine d’années. A peu de choses près. Aussi laisse-t-il sans trop ronchonner son compagnon s’allonger sur le canapé et poser sa tête sur sa cuisse tandis qu’il détaille le programme :

 

« Tribune présidentielle et… hôtel cinq étoiles. La vache. Il ne s’est pas foutus de nous. Sinon, rassure-moi, tu…

— Je n’ai rien dit à personne. Et Saga m’a promis de garder tout ça pour lui.

— C’est louche.

— Tu exagères.

— Hé, on le connaît, hein… En tout cas, je suis surpris. Ce genre de truc, c’est pas son genre, d’habitude.

— On va dire que ton anniversaire est passé un peu à l’as cette année.

— Mon anni… On avait dit qu’après les quarante ans on arrêtait avec ce genre de connerie, il me semble.

— Même si l’Italie s’est fait éliminer ce 24 juin ?

— Quel tact.

— Faut croire qu’à force de vivre ensemble, tu m’as déteint dessus. Mais tu sais, si tu ne veux pas en entendre parler, on est toujours à temps de…

— Ça va, ça va. » L’Italien a rattrapé le papier in extremis et le glisse dans sa poche arrière. « Mais c’est vraiment pour te faire plaisir.

— Trop aimable. Ceci étant dit, une main heureuse de ta part financerait agréablement les à-côtés de ce voyage.

— Quoi, tu veux changer ton pari pour la finale ?

— Parce que tu ne l’as pas déjà fait _aussi_ , peut-être ?

— Tss, tu pourrais au moins semblant, de temps en temps.

— Semblant de quoi ?

— De ne pas me connaître aussi bien. »

 


	14. Allemagne 7 - 1 Brésil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: un texte pas vraiment drôle en l'occurrence parce que si je suis très heureuse que l'Allemagne ait gagné, j'aime aussi beaucoup Aldébaran et je n'avais pas envie de faire la vilaine. Mais je me rattraperai au prochain texte ;)
> 
> James appartient à little_bakemono.

James ne sait pas quoi faire. Rentré la veille de sa mission humanitaire afin de se joindre à ses camarades et à son maître pour ce qui aurait dû être – en toute logique du moins s’il en croyait les propos enthousiastes d’Aldébaran qu’il n’a de toute manière pas pu juger sur pièce, son coin de jungle centrafricaine n’étant pas équipée de télévision – une grande fête de football, il se retrouve confronté à une situation surréaliste. Son maître, le Taureau affable, souriant, bon vivant et surtout colossal, vacille comme une flammèche fragile dans la tempête. Il suffirait d’une chiquenaude, non, d’un claquement de doigt, pour qu’il s’écroule. Net. Et des situations comme celles-là, James, il ne maîtrise pas. Pas encore. Et à vrai dire, il n’est plus très sûr d’avoir envie d’apprendre.

Le silence est plus épais que du lait tourné. Et à peu près aussi nauséabond. Le son de la grande télévision est coupé, et sur l’écran s’agitent une vingtaine de petits bonhommes, les uns en jaune qui courent dans tous les sens comme des poulets sans tête, et les autres en rouge et noir qui occupent tout l’espace, bourreaux déjà victorieux sur le point de porter l’hallali.

« 6-0, ce n’est pas possible, ce n’est pas possible, ce n’est pas… »

Le Brésilien oscille, debout devant le téléviseur, campé sur ses jambes massives qui ne demandent qu’à l’abandonner lâchement d’un instant à l’autre.

— 7. »

L’index du Cancer est pointé sur l’image des Allemands euphoriques mais contre attente, il n’esquisse même pas un sourire. Celui qu’il a eu, plutôt amusé au premier but, puis moqueur au second, s’est mué en moue ennuyée au troisième, en bouche bée aux deux suivants – état qui en l’occurrence, n’a pas duré bien longtemps – avant de devenir définitivement grimace depuis la 69ème minute. Et le fait est… qu’il n’est pas le seul. L’ensemble de ses pairs, sans la moindre exception, arborent tous un air entre catastrophe et désolation. Certes le score est une humiliation pour tout un pays. Mais au-delà de ces considérations somme toute prévisibles, c’est son effet sur leur compagnon, leur ami, leur frère d’armes qui les clouent sur place et les condamnent à un spectacle qu’ils auraient payé cher pour ne jamais avoir à y assister.

Shura regarde Angelo qui regarde Milo qui regarde Camus qui regarde Aiolia qui regarde Aioros qui regarde Saga – le Pope a consenti à faire acte de présence sous la pression de son frère « tu verras, ce sera une chouette soirée ! » – qui regarde ledit frère lequel, après une hésitation, pose une main qui se veut compatissante sur l’épaule d’Aldébaran.

 

Ce dernier ne réagit pas : en tout état de cause, un rocher aurait été plus réceptif. Derrière le groupe des v… des anciens chevaliers d’or, se masse la nouvelle génération, avec les plus petits, soudain intimidés par l’ambiance plombée qu’ils n’ont aucun mal à percevoir, et les plus grands aussi désolés que leurs maîtres respectifs mais pour qui, bon, c’est pas la mort, quoi.

« C’est qu’un match de foot, non ? »

Sybil a parlé tout doucement à l’oreille de Rosalind mais cette dernière n’achève pas son hochement de tête : les yeux noirs et furieux de James viennent de se planter _simultanément_ dans leurs deux regards et fascinées, elles ne peuvent s’empêcher de s’interroger, en dépit de la rougeur qui escaladent leurs joues et leur front, au sujet de cette faculté somme toute extraordinaire de leur camarade.

« Aldébaran, écoute… »

Milo est ennuyé. Quelqu’un doit dire quelque chose, et axialement parlant, il est le mieux placé pour ça. Les vibrations douloureuses du cosmos du Brésilien sont entrées en résonance avec le sien au point de le faire grimacer : lui non plus n’est pas loin de penser la même chose que Sybil et consorts derrière lui, lesquels se dandinent sous l’effet de la gêne dans l’attente d’un mot, n’importe lequel, des adultes pour se carapater fissa. Leur espoir fait long feu cependant et le mouvement tournant que certains ont déjà amorcé avec plus ou moins de discrétion en direction de la sortie se fige tout net quand la voix coléreuse de James fuse sur le Surmonde :

_« celui ou celle qui sort d’ici aura affaire à moi ! »_

Ethan soupire et, avec Armand sur ses talons, retourne s’asseoir. Sérieusement, n’est-il pas temps d’éteindre cette foutue télévision et de passer à autre chose ? Lui est venu pour s’amuser, pas pour assister à un enterrement de seconde zone. Parce que c’est exactement ce qui est en train de se passer, et que James les oblige à y assister n’a vraiment aucun sens. Du regard, il cherche l’un de ses deux maîtres, n’importe lequel, histoire de quêter leur approbation de ce qui lui apparaît d’une logique implacable mais qu’il s’agisse de Saga ou de Kanon, aucun ne semble disposé à se préoccuper de leur successeur. A vrai dire, ils ont oublié la présence de la nouvelle génération, à l’instar des autres, et insensiblement, ils se sont tous rapprochés d’Aldébaran, comme pour l’isoler. Ou le protéger, ça dépend du point de vue.

 

De fait, le but de l’honneur marqué par un Oscar au visage défait passe totalement inaperçu, plus personne ne se préoccupant de l’écran cette fois délaissé pour de bon.

« Ca arrive à tout le monde, même aux meilleurs. » Milo, qui a finit de tourner et de retourner dans sa tête les mots plus appropriés et de rayer de la liste ceux à proscrire absolument, poursuit d’une voix qu’il tâche de rendre persuasive : « Et puis, le destin s’est ligué contre eux, tu ne crois pas ? Si Neymar avait été là, je suis sûr que les choses se seraient déroulées de façon différente, pas vrai les gars ? »

_« Le premier qui l’ouvre pour dire le contraire, je le paralyse jusqu’à lundi, c’est clair Angelo ?_

_— Putain, mais j’ai rien dit !_

_— Oui mais tu penses trop fort._

_— N’importe qu…_

_— Il a raison. »_

Shura dodeline discrètement tout en allumant une cigarette qu’il refile aussi sec au Cancer qui s’en saisit d’un geste machinal.

 _« Garde ton avis pour toi, au moins pour le moment. »_ Conseille l’Espagnol, profitant d’un recoin du Surmonde auxquels les autres n’ont pas accès. _« Ou sinon, c’est James qui va te tomber dessus._

_— Franchement, tu crois vraiment que j’ai envie de profiter de la situation, là ?_

_— Non, bien sûr que non. Mais une pensée malencontreuse est si vite…_

_— Ca va, te fatigue pas. »_

« Une équipe de foot, c’est un collectif. »

C’est au tour d’Aiolia d’entrer dans la danse, le Scorpion ayant épuisé son maigre stock de consolation et ses compagnons n’étant pas dans les dispositions adéquates, certains parce qu’ils ne sont pas, de base, équipés pour, et d’autres parce que le foot et eux, ça fait deux et qu’un minimum de compétences sur le sujet est requis afin de trouver les mots justes.

« Et tu sais l’importance que ça a un, collectif, hein… On le sait tous, ici. Il suffit qu’il en manque et pouf ! Tout part en vrille. Bien sûr, on ne remplace pas un attaquant par un milieu de terrain, mais ils n’avaient pas le choix, et c’est ce qu’ils pouvaient faire de moins pire.

— Et puis, c’est difficile de jouer avec une pression pareille. Ils sont jeunes, ils n’ont pas assez d’expérience et ce match, même si tous ce soir se sentent humiliés, leur sera profitable plus tard. N’est-ce pas de ses erreurs qu’on apprend, après tout ? »

Le troisième bon samaritain est entré dans la danse en la personne d’Aioros – _Angelo, surveille-toi, merde !_ – et l’Italien se détend sensiblement, à l’instar de Mü dont l’air désolé laisse progressivement place à un regain de sérénité. Shaka a réussi à le convaincre d’assister à cette demi-finale, non par la grâce de son discours, contre toute attente plus pointu chaque jour sur le sujet mais plutôt parce que le Bélier n’a pas eu envie de rester tout seul dans son coin, tout bêtement. Et s’il n’a pas précisément mesuré l’ampleur historique de ce match, il a bien compris cependant qu’un tel score a quelque chose… d'insolite. Et puis, voir son voisin et vieil ami aussi abattu, mine de rien, ça le remue. Trop. Quelque chose n’est pas normal.

En dépit de la sollicitude de ses pairs, Aldébaran ne réagit toujours pas. Les mots de consolation et les sourires d’encouragement glissent sur lui sans l’atteindre et il reste là, le regard dans le vide, toujours à se balancer doucement d’avant en arrière. La main de Kanon sur son épaule n’a rien éveillé en lui, ni les petites tapes de consolation de Milo sur son bras.

 _« Le choc a été trop fort,_ commente Mü à l’attention de ses compagnons. _J’avoue avoir du mal à concevoir pourquoi – vous, sûrement que oui, j’imagine – mais il n’empêche qu’il en ce moment même plongé dans un énorme chagrin. Et je ne vous cache pas que si vous pouviez faire quelque chose, j’apprécierais. »_

Le match a beau être fini, ce n’est que depuis quelques minutes que l’Atlante perçoit véritablement toute la détresse du Brésilien, détresse qui n’a de cesse d’enfler de seconde en seconde, au grand dam de son empathie à laquelle il ne peut bientôt plus résister et il plonge à son tour dans l’affliction tout en maudissant la Vierge :

 _« Ne crois pas t’en tirer aussi facilement, Shaka, parce qu’il va_ vraiment _falloir que tu m’expliques ! Et tout ça, pour un match de football, c’est vraiment… »_

Il faut qu’il sorte d’ici, et vite. Avant de se mettre à hurler ou à pleurer, au choix. Aldébaran n’a visiblement plus aucun secours à attendre de ses pairs qui de nouveau s’entre-regardent, comme pour comparer leurs impuissances respectives. Aussi chauvins soient-ils chacun dans leur coin, et aussi enthousiastes puissent-ils se montrer dès qu’il s’agit de leur équipe dans une telle compétition – la plus belle, cela va sans dire – ils savent que tout ceci reste un jeu. Et qu’au fond, ils n’y attachent pas d’importance. Enfin, pas vraiment. Ou pas tout le temps. Ou encore pas de la même manière. Aussi la réaction stupéfiante du Taureau, soudain, leur devient étrangère. Eux qui, en dépit de ce qui est inscrit sur leurs passeports, n’ont plus qu’un seul pays depuis trente ans – la Grèce – et dont la sensibilité envers autrui a fini par s’émousser bon gré mal gré au fil des années, comment pourraient-ils la comprendre ?

C’est en substance ce que se demande James du haut de ses presque vingt-et-un ans comme il contemple, affligé, les amis désorientés de son maître, et pour le coup parfaitement inutiles. Lui, il sait. Il sait tout l’importance que peut avoir un peuple pour celui qui a la conscience d’en faire partie. Il sait aussi toute la souffrance partagée avec lui quand il est en proie à l’injustice et à l’humiliation. Et il sait enfin la solitude ressentie face à ceux qui n’ont pas les mêmes appartenances.

Alors, fendant le cercle des chevaliers d’or regroupés autour du Brésilien, il s’approche de son maître, qui depuis neuf ans maintenant lui tient aussi lieu de père, et sans un mot, il l’entoure de ses bras. Et si son étreinte ne peut être complète autour des larges épaules du Taureau, elle n’en est pas moins forte, et tendre, et lentement, les bras d’Aldébaran finissent enfin par bouger pour s’élever et entourer son apprenti – et fils adoptif. C’est le jeune homme pourtant qui, par sa simple chaleur silencieuse, console le colosse dont le front finit par se poser sur l’épaule secourable. Et, peu à peu, la tension décroît.

Les plus jeunes recommencent à rire et à chahuter sous le regard vaguement inquiet de Saga pour l’intégrité de son salon préféré, Mü accepte avec une philosophie bonhomme le sourire que l’Indien lui adresse pour l’avoir entraîné là-dedans, Kanon tance Andreas qui vient de lancer un gros mot à une Pia glaciale, Aiolia et Milo se jaugent du regard comme le dernier quart de la dernière pizza attend sa dernière heure sur la table entre eux, Camus cède à Angelo qui lui négocie la moitié de son paquet de cigarettes – il est trop tard pour descendre à Rodorio et ses réserves se sont épuisées plus vite que prévu – pendant que Shura redonne un semblant d’ordre à la pièce, aidé par Armand.

« Bon ! – Angelo s’étire, son précieux paquet de cigarettes fermement tenu à bout de bras – C’est pas que, mais toutes ces émotions, moi, ça m’a fatigué.

— Faut dire que tu n’as pas l’habitude, c’est vrai.

— Aiolia, je suis trop crevé pour t’emmerder, mais sache que le cœur y est.

— Rendez-vous demain soir ? »

Ils s’immobilisent avant de tourner un regard circonspect vers Aldébaran qui, un bras passé en travers des épaules de James, leur sourit. C’est un sourire petit, penaud, et un peu usé, mais enfin, il a le mérite d’exister.

« Et bien quoi ? Argentine – Pays-Bas, vous avez déjà oublié ? »

 

 

 

 


	15. Petite finale:  Pays-Bas 3 - 0 Brésil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: à l'origine, la petite finale et la finale ne sont qu'une seule et même vignette sauf que cette dernière a pris une telle ampleur (et pas forcément pour le meilleur) que j'ai préféré séparer les deux, afin de procurer un meilleur confort de lecture.

_ Jeudi 10 juillet 2014 – aéroport Elefthérios Vénizélos, Athènes _

 

« Shura ?

— Hum ? »

 

Angelo s’est immobilisé tout net juste derrière les portes vitrées qui s’ouvrent et se ferment, soudain anarchiques, et ne vacille même pas quand des voyageurs pressés lui rentrent dedans au passage.

 

« Là-bas. » Et l’index du Cancer de se lever lentement pour désigner le fond du hall de l’aéroport.

« Dis-moi que tu ne vois pas ce que je vois.

— Je vais avoir du mal.

— Fais un effort.

— Tu y croirais si je le faisais ?

— En fermant les yeux très fort, je pense que oui. »

 

 _Ou non_. Parce que les silhouettes, tout là-bas, dans l’ombre rafraîchie des climatiseurs au dessus des banques d’enregistrement, sont trop familières pour que leurs contours ne se soient pas déjà durablement incrustés à la surface de sa cervelle et tous les efforts auxquels il pourrait consentir pour les en chasser, ou faire mine de ne pas les avoir reconnues, seraient vains.

Shura enfonce le clou, d’une voix morne :

 

« En tout cas, ce n’est pas juste pour nous souhaiter bon voyage qu’ils sont là. En même temps que nous. Avec des bagages.

—… Putain, non.

— Je crains que oui.

—Bordel, je croyais que Saga t’avait dit qu’il ne moufterait rien ?! »

 

* * *

 

« …Mais je n’ai jamais dit que je n’octroierais pas la même faveur aux autres. »

 

Sur la table dressée pour deux couverts, la vaisselle d’apparat, celle des grandes occasions, scintille sous l’effet des hautes bougies dont la flamme oscille joyeusement, tant au centre du plateau que sur les étagères et sur le manteau de la cheminée. C’est simple : des chandelles, il y en a partout.

Les mains sur les hanches, Rachel contemple le décor pendant que Loukas, après avoir déposé les mises en bouche, s’éclipse non sans lui adresser un clin d’œil.

 

« Tu es vraiment… » Et la jeune femme d’éclater de rire devant l’air pour le moins satisfait de lui-même arboré par le Pope qui précise :

 

« Quant à Andreas et Oksanna, ils sont avec les autres gosses. Sous la bonne garde des plus grands.

— Comment les as-tu convaincus ?

— Je n’ai rien eu à faire : ils sont trop contents d’être débarrassés de leurs maîtres pendant toute une semaine et de disposer des temples comme bon leur semble. Ils me devaient bien ce menu service. Quant à Thétis, elle était positivement ravie à l’idée d’aller passer un long week-end à New York, en compagnie de Jane et de Myriam.

— Je vois. »

 

De nouveau, elle sourit et lève la tête vers Saga, qui l’enlace.

 

« Nous avons notre soirée pour nous. Sans bière, sans pizza, sans télé.

— Sans cri, sans insulte, sans dispute.

— Rien que nous et le silence.

— Tu es un Pope absolument exemplaire.

— Je sais, on me le dit souvent. »

 

* * *

 

Le voyage s’est passé, pas si mal si on considère leurs places réservées en classe affaires. Sans doute la conséquence d’un accès de culpabilité à retardement de la part de leur Pope bien-aimé, au regard de son inqualifiable traîtrise. Ou coup de pute pour faire plus court.

 

« Allez arrête de ressasser.

— Je ne ressasse pas, je réfléchis à ce que je vais lui faire à notre retour, à cet espèce d’enfoiré de mes…

— Angelo, j’entends. »

 

La voix de Kanon vient de tomber depuis le siège de derrière, réfrigérante, pendant que l’avion amorce son atterrissage.

 

« Et franchement, réagir de cette façon, ce n’est pas très sympa, proteste Aiolia depuis l’allée centrale. Si on vous dérange à ce point, pourquoi est-ce que vous revenez aussi souvent au Sanctuaire ? Vous n’avez qu’à rester en Espagne !

— Et en ce qui me concerne, je trouve que c’est plutôt une chouette idée – Aldébaran vient de se retourner et Cancer et Capricorne voient passer sa figure ornée d’un large sourire au dessus du siège – je suis vraiment content de vous avoir tous avec moi, dans mon pays ! »

 

 _Mais c’était_ notre _idée !_ Le gémissement de l’Italien ne dépasse cependant pas ses frontières mentales, pourtant déjà considérablement effritées et que seule la présence de son compagnon contribue à maintenir tant bien que mal.

 

« De toute manière, maintenant, nous sommes tous là, alors… » Shura écarte les mains, résigné. « Autant essayer d’en profiter du mieux possible. N’est-ce pas Angelo ?

— …

_— N’est-ce pas ?_

— Ouais, ouais, c’est bon. » Et le Cancer d’adresser un signe vague au Lion, à la moitié d’un large chemin allant de la contrition au je m’enfoutisme caractérisé, mais qui suffit à satisfaire le Grec dont les traits se radoucissent.

 

_« Quel faux-cul tu fais, quand même…_

_— J’achète la paix sociale au cas où tu ne t’en serais pas rendu compte. On est coincé avec eux pendant les cinq ou six prochains jours, alors si tu ne veux pas que ce soit les plus longs de ta vie, va falloir faire un effort._

_— Putain, tu ne vas pas t’y mettre toi aussi !_

_— Angelo_ – le Capricorne prend une profonde inspiration mentale – _moi aussi j’aurais préféré être seul avec toi. Et le sais très bien. Mais ça ne sert plus à rien de revenir là-dessus._

_— Et si on reprenait l’avion ? Je ne sais pas moi, le premier vol pour n’importe où ?_

_— Tu ne veux plus voir la finale ?_

_— Tu fais chier. »_

 

Bien sûr qu’il veut le voir, ce match. En vrai. Il ne s’est pas coltiné tous les précédents dont une grande majorité en compagnie de ses amis – le fait d’avoir eu furieusement envie de les passer par les hublots pendant les quinze heures de vol n’entrant pas – ou pas tout à fait du moins – en ligne de compte – pour rien. Et puis…

Pour la énième fois, il se contorsionne afin d’apercevoir la feuille posée sur la tablette devant Aiolia, sans succès. Avec un peu de chance, ils ne seront pas dans le même hôtel. Parce que, bon, forcément, il ne doit pas rester beaucoup de chambres. Et tout Antinaïkos qu’il est, Saga n’a tout de même pas le pouvoir de déloger des gens juste pour son bon plaisir et satisfaire ses caprices. A plusieurs centaines de dollars la nuit. Pas vrai ?

 

* * *

 

« Tiens, on a des chambres voisines ! »

 

Milo agite les pass numériques que la réception vient de lui remettre, sous les regards atones du Verseau et du Cancer tandis que Shura laisse échapper une expiration qui se veut la plus contrôlée possible mais qui chevrote un chouïa sur la fin.

Les taxi les attendaient à l’arrivée, spécialement affrétés par le Sanctuaire. Et c’est en convoi à raison de trois en moyenne par véhicule qu’ils ont rallié leur hôtel, un cinq étoiles avec vue sur Copacabana.

 

_« On pourrait demander à changer de chambre…_

_— Ça, ça m’étonnerait, c’est plein comme un œuf._

_— J’essaie de trouver une solution, aide-moi un peu !_

_— Dans ce cas, arrête d’envisager des idées dont tu sais d’avance qu’elles ne nous mèneront nulle part. »_

La réplique est sèche mais l’Italien ne s’en formalise pas. D’abord, le Capricorne arbore une tête de déterré – quinze heures d’avion, même en classe affaires, achevées avec un atterrissage par 35°C et un taux d’humidité proche de 100 %, ça vous crève un chevalier d’or plus très loin de la cinquantaine – et ensuite ce qui se passe aux alentours immédiats devient subitement digne d’intérêt. Là-bas, au bout du couloir, erre un Bélier désorienté, quand une main surgit d’une porte entrouverte pour lui saisir le bras et l’attirer à l’intérieur d’une chambre, qui se referme aussitôt.

Shaka, bon : passe encore. L’intérêt aussi subit qu’inattendu de la Vierge pour la coupe du monde et le football en général a de quoi faire sourire sous cape – et ouvertement – et puis avec cet énergumène, il faut de toute manière s’attendre à tout. Mais Mü ?

 

« Vous avez fait comment ? Vous l’avez drogué ? Plus que d’habitude je veux dire ? »

 

Camus hausse les épaules :

 

« Shaka l’a convaincu. En même temps, il était vraiment le seul à essayer, aucun d’entre nous n’y aurait pensé de toute manière.

— Convaincu… ou forcé ?

— Il y a une différence ? »

 

Angelo éclate de rire et le Verseau esquisse un sourire désabusé, profitant de ce que Milo s’est en allé parlementer avec les deux Xérakis un peu plus loin.

 

« On n’a pas toujours le choix dans la vie, finit-il par commenter en regardant les deux Méditerranéens d’un air entendu.

— A qui le dis-tu… »

 

* * *

 

_ Samedi 12 juillet 2014 – Rio, Brésil _

 

Ce n’est pas tant qu’il avait particulièrement envie d’y assister, à la petite finale – quoique : les Pays-Bas, ça peut valoir son pesant de cacahouètes – mais tout de même c’est vexant. Ils ont bien tout vérifié et revérifié, rien, nada, niente : dans l’enveloppe, pas de billet, ni pour un aller/retour Brasilia-Rio, ni pour le match.

C’est finalement Camus qui se fend d’une explication sans qu’elle entame en quoi que ce soit son flegme habituel, le Verseau étant par ailleurs bien trop satisfait de rester bien tranquille à Rio pour se formaliser de la décision du Pope :

 

« Il a dit qu’Aldébaran subissait une coupe du monde déjà assez déprimante comme ça pour ne pas en plus se voir pourrir le dernier match de son équipe par la présence ou les commentaires de _certains_.

— Comme si je ne savais pas me tenir. » Renifle un Cancer méprisant ce qui lui vaut un regard de biais de la part de Shura qui de son côté prend la chose avec fatalisme. Vivre avec Angelo suppose certains inconvénients dont celui, entre autres, de devoir composer au quotidien avec les dommages collatéraux induits par son comportement. Ceci dit, ce match ne l’intéresse pas outre mesure et s’en voir privé par ricochet le laisse de marbre. Il ne peut néanmoins s’empêcher de demander :

 

« Et vous deux, pourquoi vous n’êtes pas partis avec les autres ? »

 

Le sourire jaune du Scorpion n’échappe pas au regard inquisiteur de l’Italien, lui aussi intéressé par la réponse à cette question et qui ne peut retenir un franc éclat de rire quand Camus laisse échapper après avoir allumé une cigarette :

 

« 1998. Et aujourd’hui… ça fait pile seize ans.

— Depuis quand Saga est-il superstitieux ?

— En l’occurrence, la décision ne vient pas de lui.

— Pourquoi tu ne dis pas la vérité ? »

 

Milo est intervenu et visiblement, il n’a pas encore tout à fait digéré le fait de ne pas faire partie du convoi pour Brasilia :

 

« Et le score, et la date, c’est lui – il désigne son compagnon du pouce – qui les a rappelés à Aldébaran. Et vas-y que j’en rajoute une couche sur les statistiques…

— C’est Shaka qui a commencé, proteste le Verseau.

— … et que je rappelle le déroulement poussif de chacun des matchs du Brésil pendant cette coupe, et que je fais référence à l’absence de Neymar…

— Bref – le Cancer coupe le Scorpion dans son élan – c’est Aldébaran qui t’a demandé de ne pas venir histoire de ne pas lui porter la poisse et toi, avec ta sensibilité et ton altruisme bien connus, tu t’es empressé d’accepter pour ne pas lui faire de peine, pas vrai ?

— C’est exactement ça, rétorque le Français imperturbable face à un Angelo et un Shura hilares pendant que Milo passe une main résignée sur son visage.

— Allez, va – le Grec sursaute sous l’effet de la claque italienne sur son épaule – l’hôtel est confortable, climatisé et nous, on va prendre l’air. Vous allez avoir une paix royale…

— … et quelque chose nous dit que c’était le but recherché. »

 

* * *

 

Bien que ravi de profiter de la petite finale, Aldébaran ne s’en est pas moins montré désolé de ne pas pouvoir accompagner ses camarades dans la découverte de Rio de Janeiro. Aussi a-t-il pris le soin de préparer à leur attention quelques notes destinées à les orienter au mieux dans la ville afin qu’ils ne manquent rien des endroits à visiter absolument, soit une liasse d’une bonne dizaines de feuilles noircies recto _et_ verso d’une écriture serrée.

Si Angelo n’y a jeté qu’un coup d’œil fatigué par avance, l’Espagnol, lui, les a lues en détail et c’est fort de ses connaissances toutes neuves qu’il a entraîné à sa suite un Cancer ma foi fort aise de se faire remorquer. Pas de question à se poser, et ne même pas s’obliger à faire semblant d’être intéressé : Shura a décidément tout compris.

Le score bascule dès la troisième minute en faveur des Pays-Bas alors qu’ils achèvent de faire trempette sur la plage de Copacabana : la rumeur grondante qui leur parvient depuis la foule amassée devant les écrans géants positionnés un peu plus loin ne leur laisse guère de doute et Angelo grommelle tout en se rhabillant :

 

« Bon sang, les Brésiliens sont tellement nuls cette année qu’on n’a pas même pas le temps de se mettre en condition. Je ne sais pas, moi ! Une petite dizaine de minutes, le temps de se mettre en jambes, de s’observer, que les gens s’installent… Ce n’est pas une défense, c’est une vue de l’esprit.

— Félicitations : tu auras tenu quatre jours, commente le Capricorne avec un sourire narquois.

— Tu vois quand je veux, hein. Bon, on va le voir où, ce match ? Je te préviens : pas là-bas. » Et le Cancer d’esquisser un geste dédaigneux vers la presse humaine agglutinée sur la plage.

 

« J’ai ma petite idée sur la question.

— Je te suis. »

 

Le 2-0 s’échappe des bars où se sont regroupés la jeunesse dorée et les touristes argentés, devant lesquels les deux hommes passent sans s’arrêter dans leur traversée des quartiers chics, en direction des premiers contreforts surplombant la ville. Quant au 3-0, ils le vivent en direct une grosse heure plus tard alors que le match s’achève, assis sur des chaises en plastique quelque part dans la favela.

 

Ils sont arrivés tantôt après une ascension au travers d’un dédale de rues toutes plus tortueuses les unes que les autres qui ont vaguement fait remarquer au Cancer qu’on pouvait facilement se perdre dans un bordel pareil, un nombre suffisant de fois pour que Shura le menace de le semer afin d’éprouver le sens de l’orientation de l’Italien, le sien se portant fort bien, merci. Mais plus que la complexité de l’organisation spatiale de cette gigantesque ville dans la ville, c’est le calme saisissant régnant sur les lieux qui les a durablement impressionnés. Un seul son, toujours le même, les a accompagnés en chemin : la voix des commentateurs sportifs échappée des innombrables postes de télévision disséminés dans les habitations, sur le bord des routes ou au coin des rues.

Ils ont fini par se poster, debout, en bordure d’une sorte d’auvent débordant sur la voie, composition hétéroclite de bâches délavées et de tôles en plastique cuites et recuites par le soleil. Sous cet abri improvisé, une famille – nombreuse – s’est regroupée devant un grand écran et nul besoin pour les deux hommes de faire appel aux quelques bribes de portugais qu’Aldébaran a absolument tenu à leur inculquer pendant le voyage : la déception est là et bien là, et elle n’épargne personne. Les plus âgés se tiennent la tête d’un air affligé tandis que les plus jeunes ont les yeux brillant de larmes contenues quand ce ne sont pas les plus petits qui sanglotent.

Pourtant au beau milieu de cette désolation somme toute très compréhensible – et l’Italien et l’Espagnol de se féliciter in petto que leurs équipes respectives aient été éliminées assez tôt de la compétition en fin de compte : parce qu’entre humiliation et Humiliation, la différence est de taille – se sont trouvées des personnes qui avisant leur présence, leur ont avancé des chaises et les ont invités par gestes à partager les salgadinhos divers et variés dont les assiettes n’ont pas tardé à atterrir sur leurs genoux.

 

L’espagnol de Shura et la gestuel d’Angelo font le reste pour exprimer à leurs hôtes toute leur peine quant à cette quatrième place douloureuse pour le Brésil et soit parce que le premier est par trop incompréhensible avec son castillan mâtiné d’andalou de la campagne profonde, ou que le second est par trop ridicule avec ses moulinets des bras manquant d’éborgner l’assemblée, leur présence fait naître quelques sourires parmi les présents et les gosses commencent à leur courir autour, leur peine envolée au profit d’une curiosité bien légitime devant ces deux étrangers survenus de nulle part et visiblement sur le point d’y retourner.

 

« Bon, on s’arrache ?

— Va falloir, en effet. Et vu le résultat, on peut considérer que la soirée est terminée.

— Bah, ça nous aura au moins permis de faire un peu de tourisme. Sinon, pas mauvais leurs machins, là… Fais-moi penser à demander la recette à notre grand couillon.

— En parlant d’Aldé…

— Ah oui, merde. »

 

Ils s’entre-regardent. Les efforts consentis par leurs pairs et eux-mêmes quelques jours plus tôt n’ont guère été concluants et en l’occurrence, ils n’ont pas de James sous la main pour faire passer l’amertume de la pilule.

 

« Pauvre vieux, finit par commenter le Cancer, les mains au fond des poches et le nez vers le ciel tandis qu’ils redescendent tranquillement vers leur hôtel. 2014, annus footballisticus horribilis : il s’en rappellera de cette coupe du monde.

— On peut compter sur toi ?

— Je serai un ange.

— Fais-moi penser à te la ressortir, celle-là. »


	16. Finale: Allemagne 1 - 0 Argentine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: je profite de cette ultime mise en ligne pour vous remercier d'avoir suivi mes imbécillités pendant un mois. Vous avez été nombreux à lire et à participer que ce soit ici ou ailleurs et croyez bien que j'en ai été la première surprise! Bref, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre, qui part un peu (beaucoup ) dans tous les sens, vous plaira et dans tous les cas, sachez que je me suis bien amusée dans cet exercice. Merci à tous et toutes pour votre fidélité ;)

 

 

_ Dimanche 13 juillet 2014 – Maracanã, Rio, Brésil _

 

L’entrée VIP a été localisée lors de l’opération repérage du matin à laquelle le Cancer a obligé Shura à se plier devant la cohue annoncée au moment d’entrer dans le stade. Or la cohue, Angelo n’aime pas ça, et c’est bien parce qu’il le sait que l'Espagnol a accepté de l’accompagner plutôt que de poursuivre sa visite de la ville. On ne sait jamais, avec ce mec-là, ce qui pourrait arriver si on le laisse tout seul dans un pays étranger.

De fait, c’est l’Italien qui ouvre la marche d’un pas sûr devant ses pairs, et très vite le petit groupe rallie les présidentielles. Juste en dessous les fauteuils des officiels sont déjà en place, mais ce ne sont pas les têtes plus ou moins connues qui arrivent les unes derrière les autres qui les intéressent, mais plutôt les tables couvertes de petits fours et autres coupes de champagne déjà transpirantes, histoire de se mettre en condition avant le coup d’envoi.

 

« Tiens, où est passé Aldé ? »

 

Aioros jette un dernier coup d’œil derrière lui mais, décidément, la silhouette massive du Taureau ne dépare absolument pas au milieu de l’assemblée qui s’épaissit de minute en minute.

 

« Faut le faire pour le perdre, quand même…

— Si tu n’avais pas marché aussi vite, toi aussi !

— Hé, ho, vous êtes de grands garçons, non ?

— Il est là. »

 

Camus et Kanon se sont approchés des immenses panneaux vitrés aux travers desquels la vue plonge sur les gradins en contrebas. En effet, le Brésilien est là et devise tranquillement avec un petit groupe de jeunes, visiblement des locaux, avant de leur faire un geste… d’invite ?

 

« Il fait quoi, exactement…. Demande Angelo, soupçonneux.

— Je crois qu’il les ramène par ici.

— Mais pour quoi faire ? »

 

Le Scorpion et le Cancer se dévisagent, perplexes, tandis qu’Aioros hoche la tête d’un air entendu et que Shura passe une main lasse sur son visage.

Aiolia, qui est parti à la rencontre de leur camarade demeuré à l’extérieur, revient vers le groupe :

 

« Donnez-moi vos billets.

— Nos billets ? Pourquoi tu veux nos billets ?

— Discute pas, Angelo, donne.

— Ah mais, sûrement pas ! » Et l’Italien d’esquiver le Lion qui s’acharne à vouloir lui chiper le sien dans la poche de son jean. « Et tu veux en faire quoi, d’abord ?

— Pour les échanger.

— Contre ?

— C’est une très belle idée, tiens, Aiolia, voici ma place et celle de Mü. »

 

Le bras de la Vierge passe entre les deux hommes, bientôt rejoint par Milo, puis Camus – _on n’a pas toujours le choix, je l’ai déjà dit, peut-être ?_ – Aioros et Shura, qui ne dit pas un mot mais n’en pense pas moins.

 

« Non mais tu fais quoi, là ? »

 

Il ne peut cependant couper à la réflexion aigre de son compagnon, mais ne répond rien, se contente de le regarder avec ce petit air usé qui au fil des années a fini par faire loi entre eux et auquel Angelo a pris l’habitude de céder avec plus ou moins de bonne grâce. Ceci dit, en l’occurrence, il résiste, profitant d’un Kanon demeuré de son côté.

 

« Ce n’est pas sérieux, tente ce dernier. Tu sais toute la difficulté qu’a eue mon frère pour nous avoir ces places en particulier ? Je comprends la démarche, tout ça, mais si la vie était aussi facile et juste, ça se saurait et il faut comprendre que…

— Ils ont vu leur équipe, qui est toute leur vie pour certains d’entre eux et en laquelle ils avaient fondé beaucoup d’espoir, finir quatrième de cette coupe du monde. Et pas de la plus belle des façons. »

 

Le reproche dans la voix du Taureau, qui a fini par les rejoindre, est palpable et le cadet des jumeaux se tasse légèrement quand l’autre reprend :

 

« Sais-tu le prix des places pour assister une finale, même dans les gradins les plus simples ? Tu imagines ce que c’est pour eux d’avoir économisé pendant des mois, voire des années pour s’offrir un tel cadeau, en imaginant en plus qu’ils allaient voir _leur_ équipe aujourd’hui ? Et nous, on arrive, là, on nous traite comme des princes tout ça parce qu’on a voulu du jour au lendemain…

— Ça va, ça va, ça va ! Tiens ! »

 

Kanon jette plutôt qu’il ne donne son billet, comme si tout à coup celui-ci lui brûle les doigts. Ne reste plus qu’Angelo, pensif, qui fait tournoyer le sien sous le nez du Lion qui le suit d’un regard concentré.

 

« Mouais. Et concrètement, tu nous proposes, si j’ai bien compris, qu’on aille, _nous_ , là, en bas ?

— C’est ça.

— Dans la chaleur et l’humidité et la sueur, avec les cris, les cornes de brume, les gens qui hurlent, qui sautent, qui vont et viennent à chaque action ?

— Tu as tout compris.

— Tu peux crever. »

 

Tous sans exception ont, par la force des choses, pris l’habitude des sorties du Cancer, plus ou moins – et plutôt plus que moins en règle générale – agressives, colorées ou d’une mauvaise foi patentée. Voire les trois en même temps dans ses bons jours. Mais parce qu’ils savent trier là en dessous l’être du paraître, ils se figent et le Taureau adopte un drôle d’air, interrogatif et un peu blessé en même temps.

 

« Pourquoi ? Demande-t-il, sans hausser le ton cependant.

— Pourquoi ? Il me demande pourquoi… »

 

Angelo s’est tourné vers l’Espagnol et en cet instant très précis, ne regarde que lui, avec une intensité que les autres ne découvrent pas, mais dont ils savent qu’en l’occurrence elle s’apparente à un appel au secours. De ceux qui précèdent une réaction potentiellement beaucoup moins contrôlable.

 

« Tu le crois ? Il me demande ça, à moi ? »

 

_« Aldé, bon sang, mais qu’est-ce qui t’a pris ?_

_— Je suis désolé, Shura. Vraiment, vraiment désolé : j’avais complètement oublié. »_

Dans les limbes du Surmonde, le Brésilien dont l’apparence est identique, strictement et sans surprise, à la réalité, ne masque pas sa contrition et sa gêne :

 

_« Le problème, c’est que je me suis engagé à présent, et ces gosses ne comprendraient pas si on changeait d’avis._

_— Je vois. Mais tu ne sais que tu ne me facilites pas la vie, là._

_— Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit… »_

 

Le Capricorne ne répond pas mais lance néanmoins un coup d’œil d’avertissement au Taureau – « Tiens-toi prêt » – avant de se rapprocher d’Angelo pour poser une main qui se veut apaisante en bas de son dos. Mais ce n’est pas à lui qu’il s’adresse :

 

« On serait où exactement ? interroge-t-il d’un air dégagé tandis qu’il sent son compagnon se contracter encore un peu plus à ses côtés.

— Si j’ai bien compris, pas si loin que ça. Et plus près du terrain d’ailleurs, là-bas. »

 

Aldébaran a rejoint Camus et Kanon près de la fenêtre et désigne un carré sur la gauche, en contrebas.

 

« D’ailleurs, les Allemands sont beaucoup plus excentrés, quant aux Argentins, ils sont à l’opposé pour la plupart d’entre eux. L’ambiance sera plus familiale qu’autre chose.

— Et on pourra être tous ensemble ?

— Si j’en crois les billets des gosses, oui, absolument.

— ….

— Angelo ? »

 

Sa mâchoire est tellement crispée que les mots peinent à sortir. Et peut-être cela vaut-il mieux, histoire que le Brésilien soit épargné par la litanie d’insanités qui se bousculent contre ses lèvres obstinément closes. Il se pourrait même que dans le lot il en découvre des inédites, du genre jamais proférées parce que… parce que…

La main de Shura, qui a glissé sur sa hanche, se fait plus ferme tout à coup. Plus pressante. Sur le papier, la décision lui appartient. Dans les faits, ses alter ego ne lui laissent pas le choix. Pas même l’Espagnol qui en dépit de son geste discret mais protecteur, l’incite lui aussi à élire la seule option qu’il se serait damné afin de pouvoir la rejeter. Sauf que damné, il l’est déjà depuis un bail et il ne dispose par conséquent d’aucun autre échappatoire possible. _Et. Merde._

 

« Vous restez là, vous ne bougez pas, vous ne sortez pas de mon champ de vision.

— D’accord.

— Même pas pour aller pisser.

— Ok.

— Et si l’un d’entre vous laisse arriver jusqu’à moi n’importe qui, n’importe quoi, et que _ça_ me touche, il ne pourra que s’en prendre à lui-même de ce que je ferai au qui ou au quoi en question.

— C’est très clair.

— Je vous hais, les gars. »

 

* * *

 

La clameur est énorme. Dans l’immense cuvette du Maracanã – « il paraît qu’il y a un stade en France que les gens appellent “le Chaudron”, alors qu’il est beaucoup plus petit que celui-ci, tu imagines ? » précise Shaka en se retournant à demi vers Mü qui descend derrière lui entre les travées pendant que les gens s’installent – le souffle des voix enfle, rebondit, accélère et envahit chaque particule d’espace au point de saturer l’atmosphère d’un vrombissement continu et dont la fréquence semble se répercuter jusque dans les superstructures du stade. Du moins, c’est ainsi que l’Atlante le perçoit comme il a l’impression tenace et pourtant totalement saugrenue de percevoir le son en provenance de la plante de ses pieds.

 

« C’est incroyable. »

 

Rendu à sa place, l’Indien ne s’assoit pas cependant. Sa haute et mince silhouette demeure immobile au milieu de la presse humaine comme il contemple le gigantisme dans toutes ses déclinaisons. Les dizaines de milliers de personnes, points multicolores et éléments d’un tableau d’une abstraction sans limite à la fois inexplicable et chaleureuse, les proportions titanesques du stade, des gradins, du toit, cette immensité soudain parfaitement remplie, et surtout, surtout, la ferveur. Incommensurable. Shaka n’a pas les capacités du Bélier en terme d’empathie, de perceptions des sentiments et de ressentis d’autrui, mais en cette seconde, il reçoit – et accepte – à pleines mains cette union parfaite qui lie chacun à son voisin, quand bien même il ne l’a jamais vu, il ne le connaît pas, et oubliera son visage tantôt quand la fièvre sera retombée. Ce ne sont plus des individus qui comblent des vides qui leur seraient attribués, mais un seul et unique corps logé dans l’antre qui lui est dédiée et dont le cœur bat d’un même allant, recomposé sur une vision unique et universelle qui transcende les cultures et les différences.

 

« Voici donc le Football. Mü, ne trouves-tu pas cela fantastique ? Regarde, mais regarde donc !

— C’est ma semelle que tu vas regarder, et de très près figure-toi, si tu ne t’assois pas _tout de suite_. » Grogne le Cancer qui éprouve avec un enthousiasme significativement modéré la dureté du plastique sous ses fesses.

 

« Oui, c’est sûr, c’est très impressionnant. »

 

L’effort de l’Atlante est visible pour ne pas se laisser aller à l’espèce de panique vaguement insidieuse qu’il sent lui grimper dessus depuis quelques minutes. Il n’est pas ochlophobe comme l’Italien, mais enfin, lui non plus ne goûte guère la promiscuité. Et là, comment dire… Il tâche cependant de se reconcentrer sur la voix douce de Shaka qui reprend :

 

« C’est l’un des plus grands stade du monde. Il a déjà accueilli près de deux cent mille personnes.

— Oui, d’ailleurs, c’était en 1950, lors de la finale entre le Brésil et l’Uruguay dont…

— Aldé ! »

 

La réaction est collégiale. Et sans appel. Beau joueur, le Taureau éclate de rire :

 

« … Dont je crois vous avoir déjà parlé, en effet.

— Et aujourd’hui, il y a au moins soixante-quinze mille personnes. Ce qui est très significatif.

— Question : tu as passé combien d’heures sur internet ces derniers jours, Shaka ?

— Un… certain nombre, admet la Vierge avec un léger sourire, en réponse à un Kanon hilare qui rajoute :

— Bon sang, si on m’avait dit un jour que toi, tu t’intéresserais au sujet…

— Disons que ce n’est pas tant le football en lui-même – les règles sont d’une simplicité affligeante, il faut bien le reconnaître…

— Ah, c’est sûr, ce n’est pas du cricket.

— Le cricket ? – Milo enchaîne à la suite du Lion – le sport que tu peux regarder une journée entière sans rien y comprendre ?

— Fallait le dire que vous n’y compreniez rien, je vous expliquerai à l’occasion.

— Merci mais sans façon, répondent les deux Grecs avec une précipitation suspecte. Mais c’est gentil de le proposer.

— Tu disais – Camus a levé les yeux au ciel – le football…

— Oui, à vrai dire, ce qui m’intéressait de comprendre, c’est l’engouement autour de ce sport. Un engouement d’ordre mondial, je précise. Depuis plusieurs années que je vous observe, j’avoue m’être souvent interrogé sur vos comportements respectifs dès que ça touche au football.

— Quoi nos comportements ? »

 

La réplique du Cancer a fusé, acide, et quelques sourcils se sont dressés, ou à l’inverse froncés, çà et là.

 

« On va dire que vous n’êtes pas comme d’habitude ?

— Ah, non, je proteste : ils sont exactement comme d’habitude, mais en pire.

— Pourquoi on l’a emmené avec nous, lui, d’abord ? – Angelo désigne le Bélier du pouce – il ne sait même pas de quoi on parle !

— Figure-toi que je me le demande encore !

— On se calme, tous les deux, intervient le Capricorne. Je veux bien admettre, Shaka, que le sujet est sensible, sans doute parce qu’il occupe une place significative dans nos cultures. Ce qui n’est pas le cas pour Mü, ou pour toi d’ailleurs.

— A moins que ce ne soit son sang anglais qui se réveille soudain ?

— Tout mais pas ça. »

 

Shura et Camus ont réagi dans un si bel ensemble que leurs pairs éclatent de rire, y compris le Bélier et le Cancer. Ce ne sera pas la première fois qu’ils s’accrochent, ni la dernière ; aussi Mü finit-il par s’installer à la gauche de l’Italien au coup d’épaule duquel il répond avec une vigueur identique. _On est quitte_.

 

« Et maintenant, je crois que je comprends mieux.

— Pas tout ? Tu baisses, Shaka, le taquine Aioros non sans un clin d’œil auquel la Vierge rétorque sur le même ton :

— Je ne cesse jamais d’apprendre, tu devrais le savoir.

— T’inquiète pas, on l’a bien noté ! »

 

Et cette fois l’Indien de se joindre aux rires, au moment où un frisson collectif traverse l’intégralité du stade : les équipes sont sur le point d’apparaître.

 

* * *

 

« Et les arbitres, ils sont quoi ?

— Italiens – Shura jette un œil sur le journal que lui tend obligeamment Aldébaran – les trois d’ailleurs.

— Ça risque d’influer sur le déroulement du match, non ? » Demande Shaka et Camus secoue la tête non sans un petit sourire :

« Aucun danger : les Italiens sont généralement très doués pour repérer les fautes des autres.

— Gna gna gna, réplique Angelo avec une rare éloquence. Et, Shaka, tu as décidé de la jouer footeux au point de faire dans le cliché, toi aussi ? Faut arrêter de prendre pour argent comptant tout ce que qu’on raconte sur le net, et notamment au sujet des Italiens, hein…

— A mon avis, il n’a même besoin d’y aller, sur le net.

— Milo, regarde le match, ça t’évitera de louper un wagon pour une fois. »

 

Le Scorpion ne répond rien, comme d’habitude lorsque Angelo lui ressert cette vanne vieille de dix ans et pour laquelle s’applique dorénavant la prescription, mais en l’occurrence, il pourrait renvoyer le Cancer dans ses vingt-deux mètres sans que celui trouve rien à redire. Parce qu’il ne se passe pas grand-chose sur la pelouse, tandis que les deux équipes se tournent autour pour s’observer, les Argentins attendant patiemment dans leur camp, les Allemands tentant de timides incursions, toutes stoppées dans le rond central.

 

« Ca n’est jamais très passionnant, mais aujourd’hui, ça m’a l’air encore pire que d’habitude. C’est normal ? Souffle Mü à l’oreille d’Aldébaran qui s’est installé sur le siège libre à côté de lui.

— Oui, totalement – Le Taureau sourit sans se formaliser du peu d’intérêt manifeste de son voisin – l’enjeu est maximal pour les deux équipes, elles ne veulent donc prendre aucun risque inconsidéré. Et il est fréquent que dans ce genre de cas – des demi-finales ou des finales – les matchs soient très fermés.

— A ce point-là ?

— Le premier qui marque dispose d’un avantage certain, complète Shaka qui a suivi la conversation d’une oreille sans pour autant se détourner de l’aire de jeu. Donc…

— Hé, mais ils font, quoi, là, les Argentins ? »

 

Le petit groupe vient de se lever comme un seul homme autour d’un Bélier ahuri, qui les observe par en dessous comme ils demeurent dressés, toute leur attention fixée sur une action à laquelle il ne comprend rien mais qui génère pourtant une gigantesque clameur, de joie en provenance de la tribune opposée, de colère tout autour de lui, avant de s’éteindre comme par enchantement, aussi subitement qu’elle a jailli.

 

« Voilà, c’est à ça que ça sert, un arbitre italien. » Lance un Cancer crâneur au milieu de ses camarades qui hochent la tête en signe d’acquiescement.

Pour sa part, Shaka s’incline :

 

« Je te l’accorde, c’était bien vu. Il fallait avoir l’œil.

— Vous parlez de quoi là ? Quelqu’un a marqué ?

— Tu n’as rien vu, ou quoi ?

— Rappelle-moi qui s’est levé d’un coup et a manqué de me piétiner pour se coller pile devant moi, là, tout de suite ?

— Le but argentin a été refusé pour cause de hors jeu, finit par expliquer Shura à l’Atlante dont Angelo se désintéresse en levant les yeux au ciel devant autant d’incurie.

— Hors jeu… ?

— Qui se dévoue ? »

 

Le rang grec ronchonne, Aldébaran est en train de sympathiser avec une famille allemande qui a bien cru voir tantôt sa dernière heure arrivée et n’a rien écouté des échanges, Angelo hésite – pour une fois que c’est _lui_ qui pourrait expliquer quelque chose à Mü, cela mérite réflexion – Shura se réfugie derrière l’absence de papier et de stylo sans lesquels argue-t-il, il est strictement impossible d’établir une démonstration claire des subtilités de la loi 11 et c’est finalement à un Shaka tout auréolé de sa culture footballistique tout neuve qu’échoue cette délicate mission, au grand soulagement de la majorité et à un chouïa de frustration de la part du Cancer qui se prend tout à coup à regretter d’avoir laissé passer une si belle occasion de filer un mal de crâne de tous les diables au Bélier.

 

* * *

 

« C’est vrai qu’on se fait chier quand même… »

 

La seconde mi-temps est à l’image de la première : crispante. Pourtant les Allemands sont plus présents, plus entreprenants mais le camp d’en face, au-delà de sa solidité défensive, est très “engagé”. Et si ce n’était les _attentats_ dixit un Aioros très critique vis-à-vis de ce que Kanon et Angelo considèrent comme des actions parfaitement légitimes dès qu’il s’agit de défendre sa peau, le match sombrerait dans un ennui sans nom.

 

« Ca sent les prolongations à plein nez, soupire Camus. Et si on y va, l’Allemagne prend des risques, ce n’est pas bon du tout.

— Je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes tous pour l’Allemagne ? »

 

Mü qui est resté coi depuis la réponse obtenue à sa dernière question, laquelle l’ayant quelque peu désarçonné, laisse de nouveau libre cours à sa curiosité. Tant qu’à être embarqué dans une galère pareille – il a d’ailleurs cessé de compter le nombre de fois où tous se sont levés, assis, levés de nouveau, rassis, et ne cache plus sa commisération à l’égard du Cancer qui a soudain tout oublié de son ochlophobie notoire pour se laisser emporter par les mouvements de foule – autant en ressortir moins idiot qu’il n’y a posé le pied. Même s’il a fermement l’intention de demeurer encore longtemps dans son ignorance quant au football. Il est venu pour faire plaisir et pour ne pas rester tout seul, qu’on ne l’oublie pas !

 

« Parce qu’ils ont éliminé la France.

— Parce qu’ils ont éliminé le Brésil. »

 

Le Bélier contemple tour à tour Camus et Aldébaran non sans une perplexité grandissante :

 

« Donc, parce qu’ils ont éliminé vos équipes, vous les supportez ? Ce devrait être le contraire, non ? Sans eux, peut-être que vos pays respectifs seraient allés plus loin dans la compétition…

— Les résultats sont ce qu’ils sont, explique Camus Et en l’occurrence, si l’Allemagne gagne, on pourra dire que nous avons été éliminés par les champions du monde, ce qui a tout de suite… une autre gueule. Et nous fait moins passer pour des équipes faibles.

— Oui, enfin, surtout le B… »

 

La phrase de l’Italien s’achève dans un gargouillis et une grimace comme le Capricorne lui écrase consciencieusement les orteils.

 

« Et puis aussi, c’est une équipe européenne, rajoute Aiolia. Or si on a un champion du monde en lice pour l’Euro dans deux ans, ce sera plus intéressant.

— Sans compter qu’ils en ont collé 4 au Portugal – Angelo s’est éloigné de son compagnon, prudent – et rien que pour ça, ils ont toute ma gratitude.

— Ok, donc c’est une question de clochers, si j’ai bien compris – Mü soupire – rien à voir avec leurs compétences, ou leur façon de jouer, ou quoi que ce soit de mesurable. Fabuleux. Vraiment fab…

— Prolongations ! »

 

Le coup de sifflet de l’arbitre de champ vient de retentir et les staffs techniques se précipitent sur le terrain pour donner les dernières consignes et remettre sur pied ce qui peut encore l’être.

 

« Il y en a pour combien de temps encore ?

— Deux fois quinze minutes. »

 

Enième soupir du Bélier, qui passe totalement inaperçu alors que tous font cercle autour de Kanon qui a dégainé son smartphone pour consulter les dernières cotes sur le match.

 

« Angelo, c’est quoi tes identifiants déjà ?

— Plaît-il ?

— Tes iden…

— Aucune idée, c’est enregistré par défaut sur la bécane de Shura, du coup je ne les retiens pas.

— Tu ne te foutrais pas de notre gueule, par hasard ?

— Je n’oserais pas, tu penses bien. »

 

_« Angelo…_

_— Quoi ?_

_— Tu as recommencé._

_— De ?_

_— Tu as changé leurs paris._

_— Mais non, mais non._

_—…_

_— Aioros et Milo ont joué l’Argentine. Je me suis dit que ce n’était pas très raisonnable alors j’ai fait quelques petites modifications._

_— Et donc là…_

_—… je croise les doigts. Et tu es prié de faire pareil. Ainsi que de la fermer par la même occasion. »_

 

Déjà le match est reparti. Pas sur les chapeaux de roue, non : les bonhommes sont cuits et ça se voit. Là encore, Mü ne comprend pas vraiment comment ses collègues chevaliers d’or peuvent trouver du plaisir à voir ces pauvres types souffrir au bout d’à peine plus d’une heure et demie d’efforts – et encore, même pas en continu – alors qu’eux-mêmes, en dépit de leur âge, ne seraient même pas essoufflés. _Bon, un peu quand même_. Quel intérêt, franchement ?

En toutes autres circonstances, nombre d’entre eux ne leur auraient même pas condescendu un regard. Au hasard, Kanon. Et pourtant, l’Antinaïkos n’est clairement pas le dernier à s’enthousiasmer devant ce match qui n’en finit pas et ses encouragements se mêlent à ceux scandés par ses pairs ainsi que par tous les Brésiliens et Allemands qui les entourent. L’Atlante secoue la tête. Non vraiment, il ne comprend pas.

 

Soudain la délivrance. Le petit jeune entré un peu plus tôt, Götze, vient de marquer un but. _Le_ but. Propre, net et sans bavure. Ou bien encore, [précis, pointu, affûté comme dirait l’autre](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TLZx90PrFMw). Il court, saute et s’envole pendant que ses coéquipiers le rattrapent, l’empoignent et le félicitent avec force embrassades, étreintes et autres claques dans le dos. Le gosse est euphorique et en se retournant, Mü avise les mines également réjouies de ses partenaires. Tous arborent un large sourire et se congratulent à leur tour un peu comme si… Oui, comme si c’était eux qui venaient de le marquer, ce but. Même Shaka participe à la liesse générale – _Shaka, par tous les dieux !_ – ses yeux bleus devenus rieurs et ses épaules ployant sous le bras affectueux d’Aldébaran qui esquisse un pas de samba. Rien que ça. Totalement éberlué, le Bélier reporte son attention sur le match qui a repris, et réalise soudain le silence bourdonnant dans le stade. La tension. L’attente.

Sept minutes. Sept minutes, ce n’est pas grand-chose. Mais sept minutes, ça peut aussi être une éternité. Et une fois de plus, absolument contre son gré, Mü se retrouve pris à la gorge par l’intense émotion qui petit à petit s’empare des soixante-quinze mille personnes présentes dans l’enceinte, plus des vingt-deux hommes, là en bas, à quelques mètres. C’est comme une lame de fond, puissante, qui s’élève progressivement que rien ni personne n’est plus en mesure de contrôler. Des années à tâcher de dompter une empathie handicapante, à la museler, à l’oublier parfois – souvent – pour en fin de compte lui lâcher la bride parce que… et bien, parce qu’il n’a pas le choix, tout simplement. Et c’est porté par la houle de l’euphorie que le Bélier se sent soudain soulevé quand le coup de sifflet final retentit et que des hurlements d’une félicité sans bornes éclatent, et sur le terrain en contrebas, et dans les gradins, au-dessus, en dessous, sur les côtés, partout, absolument partout.

 

« Champions du monde !

— Et de quatre !

— Excellent, ah vraiment, c’est excellent.

— Et puis, ils l’ont mérité.

— Complètement d’accord.

— Rien que pour ce moment, ça valait le coup de venir.

— Même si j’avais parié sur l’Argentine, je suis quand même content qu’ils aient gagné.

— Tu ne me l’avais pas dit, Aioros !

— Une intuition… Mauvaise en plus, donc tu vois, j’ai bien fait de m’abstenir.

— On est deux.

— Rha la la… Kanon, file moi ton portable.

— Pourquoi faire ?

— Je t’en pose des questions ? »

 

Le Cancer pianote un moment, s’énerve – _ordinateur de poche, mon cul, oui !_ – passe l’appareil à Shura qui connecte le compte de son compagnon en moins d’une demi seconde sous son regard mauvais.

 

« Bon… Les deux, là – il fait signe au Scorpion et au Sagittaire de se rapprocher – venez voir par ici.

— Mais… C’est une blague ?!

— En même temps, la cote était plutôt basse, donc la fortune, ce n’est pas encore pour aujourd’hui. Mais c’est toujours mieux que rien. A défaut d’une bonne bouffe, tu pourras toujours m’inviter dans une pizzeria, pas vrai Aioros !... Aioros ? »

 

Le Grec est debout devant l’Italien, les poings sur les hanches et la cicatrice sur son visage renforce tout à coup son air sévère au point que tout en soupirant, Angelo renfonce sa tête entre ses épaules et lève ses deux bras, paumes tournées vers le haut :

 

« Allez, vas-y, je suis prêt : balance la morale du jour, histoire qu’on en termine fissa.

— Bon sang, mais on ne peut vraiment pas te faire confiance, c’est dingue, ça ! Tu t’es engagé à gérer les paris, pas à les juger ! Chacun prend les décisions qu’il estime justes, il ne t’appartient pas de les modifier parce qu’elles ne correspondent pas à ta façon de voir les choses ! »

 

Le Cancer jette un coup d’œil en douce à Milo qui menace de postillonner de rire à tout instant tant il se retient et finit par croiser son regard compatissant :

 

_« Ce n’est qu’un mauvais moment à passer, va._

_— C’est vrai que tu as déjà donné, j’avais oublié._

_— Si tu veux que je t’aide sur ce coup-là, je te conseille vivement de ne pas te rappeler plus que nécessaire. »_

 

«  _“Merci Angelo d’avoir, par la grâce de ta grande sagacité, permis que je ne perde pas tout mon argent et au contraire de gagner quelques sous tout en évitant de passer pour un gros nul.”_ – la tirade de l’Italien est ânonnée sur le ton d’une prière moqueuse –De rien, vraiment, c’était un plaisir Aioros.

— Il n’y a rien à en tirer, pas vrai… » Le Sagittaire s’est tourné vers Shura qui ne fait pas le moindre effort pour masquer son hilarité, quand Milo intervient :

 

« Laisse tomber, ce n’est pas si grave. Et puis, il a raison, finalement, on a gagné trois sous, au moins pour le principe.

— On ne doit pas avoir la même définition de principe dans le cas, rétorque Aioros, cependant un peu moins pincé alors qu’il est peu à peu gagné à son tour par l’hilarité.

— Promis, juré, sur ta tombe, je ferais inscrire : « Aioros Xérakis, l’homme qui avait des principes – pour faire valoir ce que de droit »

— Et tu viendras la fleurir, aussi ?

— Tu veux parier ? »

 

Le Cancer encaisse de bon cœur la bourrade vengeresse du Grec sous les rires du petit groupe auxquels celui de Mü s’est joint, trop heureux de dériver la charge émotionnelle qui n’a de cesse de fluer et de refluer dans le stade. Bien sûr, l’allégresse prédomine, pendant que les officiels s’affairent à organiser la remise de la coupe. Mais loin en dessous, le Bélier ressent aussi une tristesse et une déception intenses, qui lui parviennent en droite ligne de l’équipe argentine qui n’a pas l’air de bien savoir ce qu’elle fait là et de tous ses supporters, incroyablement nombreux. C’est la fête pour certains ; le malheur pour d’autres.

 

Shaka a passé son bras sous celui de l’Atlante et commente doucement :

 

« Il faut un vainqueur et un vaincu, comme toujours.

— Je ne me serais jamais imaginé que le fossé entre les deux puisse être aussi large et profond en tout cas. Pas dans un tel contexte.

— A l’inverse de toi, je m’y attendais.

— Mais tu voulais l’éprouver par toi-même. »

 

Les deux hommes échangent un sourire, pendant que la foule autour d’eux reflue dans le calme vers les accès en direction de la sortie.

 

« Et donc, ta conclusion ?

— Elle est à l’image de ce que je prends plaisir à découvrir chaque jour depuis dix ans : qu’être un homme, c’est tout à fait exaltant.

— Et que tu n’as rien à regretter ? »

 

La Vierge penche un peu la tête de côté, ses traits délicats brièvement chiffonnés par un questionnement intérieur que le Bélier ne cherche pas à lire, avant de sourire derechef :

 

« Non. Parce que si cela m’a permis d’éprouver cette vie avec autant d’intensité, alors toutes ces années, celles d’ _avant_ , n’ont pas été vaines.

— Dites, les philosophes à la petite semaine, vous comptez vous faire enfermer dans le stade ? Non ? Alors bougez-vous ! »

 

* * *

 

Ils se sont laissés distancer. Avec assez de tact et d’élégance pour que Aldébaran, se retournant sur eux, déjà dix mètres trop loin derrière le petit groupe, se contente de leur adresser un sourire complice ainsi qu’un petit geste de la main, en guise de “bonne soirée”.

Pourvus de la bénédiction du Taureau qu’ils n’auraient voulu vexer pour rien au monde – après tout c’est bien le seul à ne pas leur avoir pourri l’existence au cours du mois écoulé – le Cancer et le Capricorne bifurquent entre deux immeubles et comme la veille, Angelo se laisse guider par son compagnon qui a l’air de savoir où il va. Pas en direction de l’hôtel en tout cas et l’Italien lui en sait gré. Une nuit, une seule nuit à eux, ensemble, ce n’est pas grand-chose, pas vrai ?

S’il est surpris en voyant se découper les profils tarabiscotés de la favela sur les lumières nocturnes, il n’en dit rien, et continue à suivre l’Espagnol d’un pas rapide au point de lui rentrer dedans quand celui-ci s’immobilise brusquement à un coin de rue.

 

« Je crois que c’est là.

— Qu’est-ce qui est _là_  ? »

 

Devant eux se dresse une bâtisse, véritable patchwork de tous les matériaux de construction possibles et envisageables, entre parpaings mal jointés, briques rouges cassées çà et là, poutres en bois et toits en cascade de tôles martelées au petit bonheur la chance.

 

« Des chambres d’hôtes pas tout à fait légales qu’Aldébaran m’a recommandées.

— Tu veux rire, j’espère.

— D’après toi ? »

 

Non, Shura n’a pas l’air de plaisanter. Le léger sourire qu’il arbore n’a rien à voir avec une quelconque blague, mais tout avec une promesse. Une vraie.

 

« Parce que là, comme ça, tu crois _vraiment_ que l’intérieur est différent de l’extérieur ? Argumente toutefois le Cancer qui, certes, a bien envie d’y croire, lui, mais il a beau faire, il a du mal.

— J’en suis même certain. Angelo, tu me fais confiance, non ? »

 

Trente ans. Ça fait trente ans qu’il lui fait confiance, dont vingt sans en avoir conscience et dix avec une sorte d’enthousiasme désespéré de jamais rattraper le temps perdu.

 

« Ouais.

— Alors viens. »

 

* * *

 

« Je propose qu’on y passe le mois entier – Milo agite sa bière comme pour mieux marteler son idée – il fera beau, pas encore trop chaud et comme les stades sont dispersés dans tout le pays, on pourra bouger.

— Parce que tu crois que Saga va accepter de tous nous laisser partir, en même temps, et aussi longtemps ? Réplique un Aiolia critique, mais qui n’en coule pas moins un regard interrogateur en direction de Kanon qui hausse les épaules :

— Ma foi, les successeurs de certains d’entre nous sont déjà désignés, non ? Il y a Ethan, James, et Rosalind. Sans oublier Armand et Sybil. S’il devait arriver quoi que ce soit –ce dont je doute, soit dit en passant – le Sanctuaire ne serait pas laissé sans protection. Donc pour ce qui me concerne – le Gémeau s’adosse au court dossier de son tabouret et s’étire comme un gros chat – je vote pour !

— Faire la tournée des stades pourquoi pas, en effet ?

— Oui, enfin, il paraît que Lille, c’est quand même très au nord, enchaîne le Lion à la suite de son frère. Pas sûr que ça vaille le coup, et il risque de faire froid.

— J’ai entendu dire que c’était une joli ville pourtant, non ? »

 

Aldébaran se tourne vers Camus afin d’obtenir confirmation, mais le Verseau n’a pas le temps de répondre alors que Milo renchérit :

 

« Bordeaux, ce serait mieux, c’est sûr, ou Marseille.

— Marseille ? » Kanon secoue la tête. « On voit que vous n’y avez jamais mis les pieds. Camus, dis-leur, toi.

— Hum… – le Français se racle la gorge – vous savez, moi, sorti de Paris…

— Oui, ça, on _sait_. »

 

Le ton du Scorpion s’est fait acide et Camus, l’ignorant ostensiblement, rétorque à l’attention de ses pairs :

 

« Si vous croyez que je suis souvent retourné en France, vous faites erreur. J’ai vécu plus d’années à Moscou et au Sanctuaire que dans mon pays d’origine. Alors si vous voulez croire que vous en savez plus que moi… vous pouvez.

— Et bien comme ça, ce sera l’occasion, non ? – la figure du Brésilien est soudain toute réjouie – de redécouvrir ton propre pays avec nous ! »

 

Pendant que le Verseau se demande par quel moyen il va bien pouvoir se sortir d’un merdier pareil, tout en s’exhortant au calme – après tout il a deux ans pour trouver une solution et il peut bien temporiser en attendant ; avec un peu de chance, le nombre de coups qu’ils ont, tous autant qu’ils sont, pris sur la tête depuis leur plus tendre enfance aura altéré durablement leurs capacités de mémorisation, soit pour faire plus court, ils auront tout oublié de leurs bonnes résolutions d’ici là – Mü interroge Shaka d’une voix inquiète :

 

« Rassure-moi : tu ne comptes pas, toi aussi, te rendre en France en 2016 pour leur truc, là… l’Euro ?

— Tu ne m’accompagnerais donc pas ? Fait la Vierge, sibyllin, en plongeant le nez dans la mousse de sa bière.

— Je viens de me rappeler que j’ai un truc très urgent à faire dans deux ans du côté de Jamir. Auquel il n’est pas question que je déroge.

— Dans ce cas… Peut-être sera-ce à mon tour de t’accompagner : qu’en dis-tu ? »

 

Mü en dit que s’il le pouvait sans passer pour un abruti, il sauterait au cou de son vieil ami et amant occasionnel. Mais il sait se tenir ; aussi demeure-t-il immobile, pour prendre une profonde inspiration et répondre d’une voix posée :

 

« J’en dis que ce serait une excellente idée. Mais es-tu bien sûr que tu n’auras pas envie tout de même te joindre à eux, ne serait-ce qu’à l’occasion de quelques matchs ?

— Je n’ai pas la prétention de devenir un spécialiste : tout juste un amateur éclairé, sourit l’Indien. Et puis, si je ne m’abuse, il reste encore nombre de choses à expérimenter : qui sait ce que nous allons encore découvrir… »

 


End file.
